


Red String

by Alverie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alverie/pseuds/Alverie
Summary: Despite being able to see the red string of fate, Kageyama Tobio's fated and first love ended in heartbreak and Tobio was left with pieces of his hearts in the scramble. As he learns more about all kinds of love, maybe there was a reason he was tied to someone who keeps breaking his heart.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Minor Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi - Relationship, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke - Relationship, Minor or Background Relationship(s), minor Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi - Relationship
Comments: 65
Kudos: 282





	1. The Case of Kageyama Tobio

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! It's my first ever fanfiction and I have no idea what I'm doing. English is also not my first language so sorry in advance for any grammar or other mistakes ^^"  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> *None of the characters belongs to me

_The red string of fate is commonly thought of as an invisible red cord around the finger of those that are destined to meet one another in a certain situation as they are "their true love"._

The story of the red string was Kageyama Kazuyo, Kageyama Tobio's grandfather favourite story to tell. Mostly to him and Miwa and sometimes with his cousin whenever he visited. Miwa would listen to it excitedly until she eventually started losing interest in it as she grows while his cousin doesn't really show any interest; opted more to ask them to run than listening to some fairy tale. Tobio on the other hand would share a secret look with his grandfather as he told the story. Because he knows that it is no fairy tale.

For as long as he could remember, he could see a red thread tied to a pinkie and drags somewhere. He could see his parent's string connected to each other and he could see Miwa's finger connected somewhere to someone Tobio doesn't know. Whenever he mentioned it to them, they would assume that Tobio was just referencing his beloved grandfather's story and so eventually, Tobio stopped mentioning the string as he could see that none of them is taking him seriously. Except for Kazuyo-san.

Because Kazuyo-san too is just like him.

But unlike him, Kazuyo-san's strings are not red. It's black and there's no thread connected to it. It looks like a simple black line on his pinkie. When he asks Kazuyo-san about it, instead of dismissing him, Kazuyo-san told him that it's because his fated partner; Tobio's grandmother is no longer in this world. That's when Tobio understands, only he and Kazuyo-san could see the world filled with red strings.

Kazuyo-san tells him that this vision is a gift. Even if he doesn't know how or why they were given this vision, Kazuyo-san would always tell him that just like his passion for volleyball, this world they see is also something to be treasured. And thus, volleyball and the red string; they are both Tobio's treasure, both given meaning by Kazuyo-san.

Tobio couldn't wait to meet the person at the end of his strings. He wonders what kind of person they are. Are they a boy or a girl? Will they be taller than him? He wonders if they like volleyball like him. Whoever they are, Tobio swore that he would fall in love with them no matter who it is because surely fate knows what they are doing.

And he finally met his fated partner during the first day of middle school volleyball.

Oikawa Tooru is older than him by two years and played the same position as him. Oikawa Tooru is indeed taller than him but he's sure that one day he'll surpass him. He's still growing and one day the milk he drinks will surely work its magic. And Oikawa Tooru is really good-looking if the numerous fangirls weren't enough indicator. Not only that, but Oikawa Tooru is also really good at volleyball. His form, his skills, they were all very beautiful to Tobio.

For Tobio, it was love at first sight.

When he tells Kazuyo-san excitedly about it, Kazuyo-san smiles and pat his head, happy that Tobio is happy with his fated partner. These days, it was difficult to converse with Kazuyo-san, what's with him at the hospital and Tobio aren't able to spend time with him much thanks to his busy school's schedule. But the few hours he got to spend with Kazuyo-san was something he deeply treasures. Now that Miwa had left for college, the house feels even lonelier than usual.

Since then, Tobio would find his gaze naturally landed on Oikawa Tooru. Tobio finds himself impressed by anything Oikawa Tooru did and tried to get closer to him. Asking for tips and trying to copy Oikawa's movement during practice. Eventually, however, Oikawa would begin to refuse to help him in a any way while insulting him. Not only that, it seems that Oikawa has taken a liking in terrorizing him; pinching his cheek, holding the volleyball up high so that Tobio couldn't touch it and continuously calling him 'Tobio-chan'. It was childish but Tobio still finds himself agitated by it. At times, Tobio would find himself glaring at his string, wondering if the string hadn't accidentally tied himself to the wrong person but upon remembering the first time he met Oikawa, Tobio still believed that at the end of the day, the string can never be wrong.

Despite that, whatever Oikawa did was never as bad as what his other upperclassmen did. At first, it started with glaring, but then it escalated into pushing and shoving until Tobio would find himself alone with them as they painfully grabbed his hand until it started to bruise. He can still play volleyball so he doesn't pay in any mind though it still hurts a bit. Kindaichi and Kunimi would ask him about it during practice but he would dismiss their concern and make sure that his sleeves would hide the bruises as he visits Kazuyo-san, not wanting to make his grandfather worried.

When they cornered him alone in the gym, for the first time Tobio was genuinely scared. This time, their grip is harsher than usual and Tobio was scared that his hand wouldn't be able to play anymore. His hand hurts so much he didn't even notice somebody else entering the gym.

Oikawa-san.

Tobio couldn't lift his head. He doesn't want Oikawa to see him being pathetic but suddenly he feels a warmth surrounding him and find himself in Oikawa's arms.

"Does it hurt?"

He didn't want to admit it. He didn't want Oikawa to think of him as a big baby who couldn't even handle a little pain so he denies it. When Oikawa asks again, this time in a louder voice, Tobio finally relents and admits it and he can feel himself starts to cry.

How pathetic.

Oikawa didn't say anything else after that and before he knew it, he arrives at the infirmary. Before Oikawa could leave, with his uninjured hand he grabbed Oikawa's jacket and muttered out a pathetic 'thank you' and hurriedly went inside the infirmary. Surely now Oikawa would tease him even more now that Oikawa had seen his pathetic side.

Surprisingly enough, Oikawa didn't tease him after that. In fact, Oikawa seems to treat him better than ever. Suddenly shoving a milk box at him, saying that he accidentally bought it but there's no way Oikawa would accidentally buy the wrong drink three times a week. Tobio is slow, but even he can piece up even this much. Even if Oikawa still refuses to show him how to serve, his teasing had died down and it was no longer insulting. It's this simple kindness that made Tobio fall in love even deeper for Oikawa.

The day he was able to sub for Oikawa, he was happy. Maybe this means that he is finally closer towards Oikawa. During that time, he was too indulged with the game to notice Oikawa's slumping form. He should have noticed that something was bothering Oikawa when he asks him to show him how to serve. Sure, it was a bit too much that Oikawa tried to hit him but Oikawa was genuinely sorry and doesn't seem to realize his action.

After that, Oikawa seems to distance himself from Tobio. Oikawa no longer interacts with him unless it's truly necessary and Tobio, too, finds himself stopping from asking for Oikawa to show him his serves. He would rather they return to the mean teasing compared to this cold disregard. As the days went on, Tobio notices something.

His red string is getting dimmer.

He thought it was the trick of light at first but as the days went on, he notices how dim his string is compared to the others. When Oikawa graduated, the string remains the dim red that it is and Tobio can feel his heartbreaking, bit by bit. When Kazuyo-san asks about his dim red string, Tobio could only look sadly at it, trying not to cry as Kazuyo-san held him in his arms.

And nearing the end of his second year, Kazuyo-san passed away.

It was something to be expected. Each day, Kazuyo-san is getting frailer and weaker but Tobio still couldn't comprehend it. He met Miwa again for the first time in a long time but he can only keep silent as Miwa hugs him and telling him that everything will be fine. But Tobio doesn't feel fine. He couldn't believe that his most treasured person is no longer with him. The person who introduced him to volleyball and ignites the passion inside him is no longer in this world. And now, there is no one else who shares his view of the red string world.

Without realizing it, his repression of grief had caused him to lashes out to everyone else in response. Kindaichi and Kunimi grew distance with him without him realizing it and the gap between him and his teammates grew. The feeling of loneliness is not new to Tobio but this new loneliness seems to even more painful than usual and Tobio decides to cope with the loneliness through volleyball. It is the only connection he had left of Kazuyo-san. Seeing his dim red string hurts too much and thus he decided to ignore it. However, he couldn't truly hate this vision. After all, it was also something he shared with Kazuyo-san.

It was just easier to ignore the pain and focuses on something else.

During the Junior High Athletics Meet, it was the first time Tobio had seen a black string on someone so young. The kid in front of him is short with a very noticeable hair. However, what really attracts Tobio's attention is the black line on the kid's pinkie.

His fated partner is no longer in this world.

At that moment, Tobio feels bad for the kid and finds himself interested in the kid.

What Tobio didn't notice at that time was Hinata Shouyou's similar interest on Tobio's hand.

But the moment the kid jumped, Tobio felt his breath being taken away. During that time, he recognizes that it was a similar feeling to when he first saw Oikawa's serve. At that moment, it seems like the kid was flying, even for a moment.

But the feeling was quickly buried after their game ended. He would probably never even see the kid ever again but he would always remember him. For being the kid with the black string as well as being the person who could fly really high. Somewhere in his heart, Tobio was envious at how high the kid was able to fly as if he wasn't tied to this world.

When there is no one there to receive his toss, he can feel his heart dropping. He cand see the disappointment and the hatred in his teammate's eyes and when Tobio was taken out of the game, time doesn't seem to be moving anymore. What would Tobio give to be able to fly far away at that moment. To even for a moment, be released from this pain in his heart. He couldn't hear anything except for the beating of his heart.

With his mind blanking, Tobio notices his finger and it seems the thread is shorter than usual which means one thing;

Oikawa is here.

And he could see this pathetic state of Tobio.

But what hurt Tobio the most is the fact that he never sees Oikawa again after that.

He got rejected by Kazuyo-san's former school, Shiratorizawa and in the end, he decided to went to Karasuno, ignoring the Aoba Johsai acceptance letter. As winter turns to spring, Tobio prepares himself for his first day of high school. After saying his goodbye to the portrait of Kazuyo-san, Tobio steps outside, intent to forget his first love as well as the red strings on his finger.

And that is the end of Kageyama Tobio's first love.

.

.

.

At least, it was supposed to end.


	2. The Case of Hinata Shouyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His beginning at Karasuno starts with one Hinata Shouyou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like this chapter is all over the place (;∀;)  
> Thank you for the support for the previous chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this one ^^

If Tobio had the pinpoint the exact moment he falls for Oikawa, it would be when he first saw Oikawa's serve. It wasn't even because of their connected string; he was just enchanted by the beautiful way Oikawa serve starting from the beginning until the ball drops to the other side of the court. During that time, it feels like his heart is soaring.

He hasn't felt that way ever again until today.

The moment Hinata jumped, Tobio as once again reminded of the birds who fly high in the sky, free and soaring.

"I'm here!"

Hinata Shouyou's words make Tobio feels like he is eleven again, watching the most beautiful form of volleyball right in front of his eyes as his heart skips a beat.

* * *

_The red string may get tangled and it may stretch so long that you can't see the end of it but, in the end, it will always lead you to your fated person._

Tobio didn't prepare himself for a faded red string.

Even if Tobio could still see it on his finger, it's translucency only reminded him of the painful bond between him and the person at the of the string. Honestly, when compared to other kinds of relationship stories he heard, the relationship between him and Oikawa wasn't that bad. They were never lovers and the love he held for Oikawa are purely one-sided and yet Tobio would often find himself reminiscing the little interaction they have, no matter how bittersweet it is. It just so happens that they grew colder with each other for some reason.

However, Tobio isn't one to dawdle on things for long. Even if it's painful, he'll keep moving forward, focusing on the only thing left for him; volleyball.

Tobio's plan was simple after that. Get into Karasuno for tutelage under Coach Ukai and target for the nationals. Of course, this time, he needs to be more aware of his surroundings. The scars left from the previous match are still there and he doesn't want to push people away ever again. And though he was sure that he'll probably meet Oikawa again during matches, he was determined to avoid the upperclassman for as long as he could. Maybe by that way, eventually, he'll forget the dimming red string on his pinkie.

"Why are you here??!!"

The scream immediately disrupts his concentration and the ball dropped on his head. He looks towards the owner of the loud voice.

Oh.

It's the shorty who could jump really high and move really fast.

Also…

Tobio looks at the hand pointing on him, focusing on the pinkie. The black line is still there, unmoving and stringless. Every time Tobio sees it, he feels a pang in his heart. Maybe it's because it was sad to see someone so young losing his soulmate (or perhaps because the black string reminded him a little of Kazuyo-san). Has he even met his soulmate yet?

"You're the guy from before…"

His name is Hinata Shouyou, and he is just as Tobio remembered him; small, loud and moves around a lot. It's a good thing that he didn't have black hair or else his similarities with cockroaches that he's sometimes found in the bathroom would only increase. And it's thanks to this tiny tangerine cockroach that he had already ruined his plan. On the first day, he had already been banished from the gym all because the little twerp wouldn't stop annoying him. It's like they are tied by another string that doomed Hinata to forever be the thorn on Tobio's side. Tobio wonders what colour it would be if it really does exist.

But then he met Tsukishima Kei so maybe Hinata Shouyou wasn't all that bad. Hinata is still pretty high on the list though.

While his first meeting with Hinata resorted into a declaration of rivalry, his first meeting with Tsukishima Kei quickly leads into antagonism. He seems to know every button to push to piss off Tobio effortlessly. While playing against him, Tobio admits that Tsukishima is good but good volleyball skills don’t compensate for shitty personality. Tobio can vouch for that.

Tsukishima Kei is as tall and lanky as a beanpole with a taunting mouth that could rival Oikawa. While Hinata is short, loud and moves around a lot, Tsukishima is taller than him, someone with few words (yet each word manages to piss off every cell in Tobio's body) and seems to find moving a hassle. The two of them are the complete opposite and yet they are in the same category of annoyingness. Yamaguchi Tadashi seems to be following any annoying things that Tsukishima did but he never actively engage in it himself so he would probably put him slightly lower in the annoying list.

He can handle this kind of teammate, surely. He deals with his increasingly cold teammates for around two years. And the upperclassmen all seem like reasonable people.

This is fine.

Though when compared to the cold treatment he received during middle school, this loud friendly environment overwhelms him. It feels like such a long time ago that he was able to converse with his teammates without them looking at him with cold eyes. Before his Kazuyo-san's death, he would often go to the convenience store with Kunimi and Kindaichi after they finished their practice whenever he didn't need to visit the hospital. He hadn't noticed how they've been hanging out less and less before it completely stops. Right now, hanging out with his teammates like this, it makes him realizes how much he had missed this.

It was then that he truly noticed his teammate's strings. The captain, Sawamura Daichi's red string are linked to the vice-captain, Sugawara Koushi, fittingly. The two of them get along well though Tobio never saw them get overly romantic with each other so either they are keeping it low or perhaps their feelings having blossomed into romantic love yet.

Tanaka Ryuunosuke's red string are connected to the manager; Shimizu Kyoko, the person who Tanaka never bother to hides his affection on. If Tobio told him that he and Shimizu are fated partner, he would either amp up his affection even more or ascends to Nirvana. Well, it's not like anyone would believe him even if he tells them anyway so keep his observation to himself.

It's a bit nostalgic to properly use his vision of the red strings. After Kazuyo-san's death, he never really bothers to observe the red strings anymore. It was pointless and painful. Painful from the recent loss of Kazuyo-san as well the constant reminder of his translucent red string.

"Kageyamaaa which one do you want?"

Hinata is shoving two steamed buns on his face, snapping him out of his reverie and forcing him to focus on the shorter male. Tobio's eyes darted to Hinata's black string. Even now, it still unnerved him a bit yet he ignored it and grabbed the one he identified as curry bun.

"Sheesh, you could have just asked, you know? This is why you don't have a girlfriend, Kageyama-kun,"

Tobio tilts his head. Where did that come from?

Hinata too seems to have only realized what he just said and frantically waves his hand with a panic look on his face, "I mean—you know, because you have that scary look on your face? I hate to admit it but you do have a good looks Kageyama so if that frown stayed, girls will run away, you know? Or guys. But who am I to say anything, right? Haha…"

Averting his eyes, Hinata took a big bite of his own bun as Tobio continue to stare at him. Behind them, he heard Tsukishima's annoying laugh as he left the store with Yamaguchi with their own steamed buns.

"What's this? We're gossiping on the King's love life? The only partner he has on his mind is volleyball,"

Tobio pouts but couldn't argue with it. He did vow to only focus on volleyball from now on so Tsukishima isn't far from the truth. Tobio took a big bite out of his curry bun and chew on it angrily. But Hinata's question did give him a chance to slip in his own question.

"How about you then?"

"Huh?"

Tobio swallowed his bun and continues, "You keep talking about me but it's not like you have romantic relationship yourself, right?"

"Well—I do get kisses from girls, you know," Hinata proclaims proudly.

"Your mom doesn't count,"

Hinata glares at Tsukishima as Yamaguchi snickers and Tobio's lips quirk upwards a bit.

"It's not my mom! It's Yuki-chan and she's the sweetest girl!"

"And this is when you're in…?"

"…Kindergarten…"

Both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi burst out laughing and Tobio finds himself laughing with them. It was just recently that he views the tall boy in antagonistic light but here they are now laughing together at Hinata's expense. It was nice.

"The kiss on the cheek still counts!"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say, shorty,"

Tobio's laugh subsides down as Hinata continues to angrily shouted at Tsukishima as the latter only laugh in response. Tobio couldn't see someone this upbeat and lively losing the love of his life this early. So, it's possible that he never met his fated partner before they left this world. It's probably less painful that way but it's still pretty sad. Tobio could probably prevent his heartbreak if he had never met Oikawa but he can't imagine a life where he never meets him, no matter how bittersweet the memories with him is.

Eventually, they got scolded by the Sakanoshita Store's clerk, Ukai Kenshin as the bantering got too loud and was shooed away from the front of the store. Tobio was then left to walk alone with Hinata as they separated from Tsukishima and Yamaguchi with Hinata sticking his tongue out at Tsukishima.

Hinata had always intrigued him, from the very first time they met. First, it was the black string and then his athletic skills. Now, he is intrigued with Hinata as a whole. For someone who was utterly destroyed by Tobio and then declared rivalry on, it was surprising how easily he trusted Tobio with his toss. It was the first time in a long time Tobio had been trusted by someone and it made him look at Hinata in a different way.

His skill still sucks. His personality is obnoxious and his constant "toss to me!" is really annoying but no one had ever chased him this hard before. His abandonment during middle school made him believe that he'll forever be standing on the pedestal as the King of The Court alone. But now, someone is tailing behind him, even if that someone was so far away from him, it doesn't seem like he'll stop running and Tobio wonders if he'll eventually catch up to him or eventually abandon him just like everyone else.

The crossroad is where they'd separate. After they say their goodbye, they began walking away before he was stopped by Hinata calling out his name.

"Hey, Kageyama! I still need to settle the score between us so… don't you dare get distracted!"

Hinata was smiling at him with his brown eyes looking straight at him. The light from the sunset illuminates him and Hinata truly do embodies his name at that moment.

Ah, there's a strange feeling in his heart.

"Of course, dumbass!"

It looks like he worries for nothing. It doesn't seem like Hinata Shouyou would ever stop running towards him.

With that, Hinata biked away from him. Ever since they met, Hinata had always look at him in earnest. He never averts his eyes from him and they seem to be naturally drawn to each other from the first time they met. Tobio looked at the faded red string on his fingers. He had been trying to avoid looking at it as much as possible. Though today, he finds the strength to finally look at it voluntarily. Maybe he won't be as scared to look at Oikawa in the eyes the next time they met.

* * *

"We got a practice match against Aoba Johsai!"

Of course, fate loves to fucked with him. He knows that he had just said that he'll probably be able to face Oikawa once again but less than 24 hours after he decided that was a bit too quick to his liking.

But he has no say in this and it'll be a good opportunity to fight against a strong opponent. Plus, it wasn't as if they are going to Aoba Johsai right now. He still has time to prepare himself mentally. And he finds comfort in talking with Sugawara.

Even when Tobio essentially stole Sugawara's place as the official setter, the upperclassman doesn't bear any ill will on him and are even encouraging. Just by talking to Sugawara, he can feel himself calming down a little and it warms him to see Sugawara's concern over him regarding his reunion with his former teammates. Tobio was caught off guard by his sincerity. Back in middle school, the only upperclassman he could remember being a positive influence on him was Iwaizumi and even then, Iwaizumi was busier with taking care of Oikawa and fending off his admires. Sawamura was truly lucky to have someone as kind as Sugawara as his partner.

The night before their match, Tobio look at the portrait of Kazuyo-san and his red string in the quiet, empty house. Before this, looking at his red string would only ache his heart but right now, even if he's trembling a little, it feels like things will be okay. He has Karasuno with him tomorrow. He has Hinata. After finishing his prayer, he went to bed and sleeps soundly.

* * *

He was a bit disappointed that Oikawa was nowhere to be seen but the annoyance he felt towards Hinata overwhelms the disappointment and now all he could think is to hit the short boy in front of him a few times like a broken television so that he'll stop trembling. While he tried to take Sugawara's scolding on him to think more about other people's nervousness to his heart, Hinata's nervousness is making too many mistakes. He wasn't like this when they first face each other and when they were against Tsukishima. What could have caused this?

The moment the ball hits Tobio's head, he snapped.

When you're scared of something, something even scarier can easily overshadow the former fear. Seeing the defeated and resigned look on Hinata's face as he approaches only strengthens that theory.

After that, it seems that Hinata is back to normal. He is once again the eager and overenthusiastic volleyball idiot that Tobio knows and they eventually manage to steal the second set.

The loud cheers from the girls stopped their celebration. Entering the gym is a much taller Oikawa Tooru than he remembers. Though he doesn't seem to change much. His brown locks look as soft as ever and his condescending smile towards him never seems to change. He waves towards Tobio once their eyes met each other.

"Hey, there, Tobio-chan,"

Right in front of him, his fated partner look as beautiful as he remembers.


	3. The Case of Oikawa Tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio's reunion with Oikawa somehow took a turn that Tobio never guess.

"Oikawa-san, please teach me your serve,"

Oikawa is looking at Tobio incredulously as the others in the gym ignores them, used to Tobio's usual request to Oikawa and Oikawa's constant rejection. Oikawa sighed as he rubbed his temple.

"Tobio-chan… how many days has it been now? What makes you think that today was going to be different?"

"But today you might finally agree to teach me! Or tomorrow! So, Oikawa-san, can you please teach me how to serve?"

Oikawa falters a bit as Tobio continues to look at him with his blue eyes sincerely. Composing himself, Oikawa reaches out his hands and squishes Tobio's cheeks.

"Tobio-chan~ That was unfair. You can't use that face next time," Oikawa whines as Tobio stares at him in confusion, cheeks still squished between Oikawa's hands.

"What do you mean, Oikawa-san?" His words are a bit muffled thanks to the continuous squishing until Oikawa stopped and let his hands rests on Tobio's shoulders. Oikawa sighs once more before his face lights up and he looks at Tobio with a dazzling smile that causes heat to rise to Tobio's cheeks.

"How about this, Tobio-chan. I'll teach you my serve, in exchange for a kiss from you,"

At this, Tobio's blush rises, making his whole face as he sputtered, "Wha—kiss? But I've never—"

Oikawa raises his eyebrow, "You never kiss? Does that mean I will be your first kiss?!" Oikawa grew excited. They are starting to garner the attention of the others in the gym. Kindaichi looks as if he's deciding whether to continue watching or go up to them and pull Tobio away. Kunimi is looking at them with his usual bored eyes though there's a tinge of curiosity in it as if he's eager to see what will happen next. Iwaizumi looks like he is 5 seconds away from murdering Oikawa.

"But—if I give you my first kiss, will you teach me how to serve, Oikawa-san?" the blush on Tobio's face has faded a bit, leaving a pink hue on his cheeks. Oikawa grinned at his question as his hand slips under Tobio's chin and lifts it, forcing Tobio to look at only Oikawa and nothing else. Oikawa's face came closer.

"Why don't you find out?"

A volleyball hit directly at Oikawa's temple, forcing him away from Tobio who seems to have snapped out from whatever trance he was in before.

"That hurts, Iwa-chan!"

"Well, it's going to hurt even more if you don't stop sexually harassing Kageyama and takes practice seriously!"

"I'm not sexually harassing anyone!"

As the bickers continue, Kindaichi came besides Kageyama as his face scrunches up in worry. Kageyama dismisses the worries as his hand unconsciously went to his lips. He looks at the red string connecting their fingers.

'Maybe one day…'

* * *

They won the practice match but barely scraping it in the last set. Even with the appearance of Oikawa Tooru, Tobio didn't let his presence disrupts his concentration. Even if Oikawa's form remains as beautiful as ever, Tobio keeps his head cool throughout the game.

Even when Kindaichi said that they were never friends, he kept his composure even if he can his hands tremble a bit at those words. When Hinata interrupts, he clenches his fist as he stares straight at Kindaichi and declares that they will defeat them the next time.

When he is with Hinata and the rest of Karasuno, there's a sense of comfort and safety among them.

But when he saw Oikawa waiting at the gate, he felt his composure falling.

And he's taunting their team. Though the taunts are laced with truth and Tobio couldn't help but glances nervously at Sawamura, afraid that he will be affected by the taunts. Even when Oikawa directly challenges him, he has more concern about the fact that Oikawa had exploited their team's weakness.

As Oikawa left, he looks back towards Tobio, "And Tobio-chan, I hope you still have my number. See ya~"

Oikawa waves as Tobio stares at him dumbfoundedly. As they went home, Tobio didn't pay attention to the conversations going around him, his mind occupied by a certain upperclassman. For the longest time, even as he tried to ignore it, in the end, his mind always went back to translucent red string on his finger and the person at the end of it. His mind couldn't help but think of all the 'what ifs' during middle school, even if everything is too late now.

He took out his phone when he heard the notification sound from his phone. The name of the sender is someone that he never expects to receive a message from and once again, he is reminded of his tied pinkie.

 **Oikawa Tooru  
** <Tobio-chan~ let's go on a date (^∀^)v

Too absorbed on his thoughts of Oikawa, Tobio never notices Hinata's lingering stare on Tobio's hand ever since they met Oikawa at the gate.

* * *

As a kid, Tobio didn't get along well with his peers. He didn't understand other people's interest in video games and cute girls and thus oftentimes he would find himself alone. He didn't mind. After all, he has volleyball, Miwa and Kazuyo-san. He didn't need anything else. Thanks to that though, he has no idea what people do or wear during an outing.

Date.

A date.

Oikawa had called it a date.

Tobio blushes again when he thinks about it and the nerve struck him again. He feels quite excited but mostly nervous today. After exchanging a few more messages, Tobio had agreed to went out with Oikawa this Saturday; today. Even when Tobio asks Oikawa on why they are going out, he skilfully avoids the question and now Tobio is in this predicament; choosing an outfit.

His first instinct is to wear his usual plain t-shirt for whenever he went out for food or groceries. He dismissed it. Given Oikawa's fashion sense and personality, he is 100% sure Oikawa would make fun of him if he wears t-shirts on their date.

Date. God, he can never get used to that word.

He took out his phone and his fingers hover over Hinata's name. Well, desperate times…

>Oi, what do people wear on a date?

It's only when he hit 'send' that the regret washes over him. That guy might be way more social than him but Tobio doubts that their experience in romance is any different. And he had just given Hinata another leverages to make fun of Tobio. The notification signalling new message stopped his downwards spirals towards regret as he looks at the new message from Hinata.

 **Hinata Shouyou  
** <Whaghhjj?? **  
**< Kageyama are you going on a date?? **  
**< Who??? Σ(･口･)

Tobio clicked his tongue. He knew it was a mistake to ask Hinata. Before he could reply to Hinata to forget it, he receives another message.

 **Hinata Shouyou  
** <Don't wear a jersey or t-shirt. Wear something fun for a change. **  
**< I hate to say this but you have a good face Kageyama! Wear cool clothes like a hoodie or jacket **  
**< And wipe that scowl off your face!

He pouted at that. It's not his fault he was born with this face. Miwa told him that the scowl on his face was something programmed on his face ever since he was zero years old.

 **Hinata Shouyou  
** <And send me photos before you went out! Knowing you, your standard of cool clothes will be volleyball jersey www

>I don't want to hear that from another volleyball freak who never went on a date!

 **Hinata Shouyou  
** <Hey!! I'm helping you here!!!

Without realizing it, chatting with Hinata have calm his nerves. He looks at his closet. While he never really buys a lot of fancy clothes for himself, Miwa did always buy some clothes for him, saying that it suited him. He rarely wears them in the end but he still appreciates it and he's pretty sure there are some 'cool' clothes in his closet courtesy of Miwa.

He finds a dark hoodie and a grey jacket that reaches to his back and takes it out. That looks good enough. Remembering to take a picture for Hinata, Tobio tried taking a picture using the mirror and receives a reply moments later.

 **Hinata Shouyou  
** <I said hoodie OR jacket **  
**< But you still look good and I'm mad!! ಠ_ಠ **  
**< Also your camera skills suck

>Whatever

After a few moments, Tobio typed out another reply

>Thanks

Tobio looks at the time. He still has 40 minutes left to spare but it'll probably be better to leave early. He doesn't want to hear Oikawa whining how late he is. While putting on his shoes, he receives another message from Hinata.

 **Hinata Shouyou  
** <Have fun Kageyama (＾▽＾)V

* * *

Tobio arrives early at their meeting place. Not knowing what to do, Tobio stands awkwardly in front of the café as more people pass by. After a few minutes, he noticed Oikawa in the distance, his handsome face breaks into a smile once he met Tobio's eyes, causing Tobio to feel his heart fluttering. Tobio was glad that he had asked for Hinata's advice. Next to Oikawa, Tobio would look miserable if he had worn his plain t-shirts.

"Wow, Tobio-chan, you're early. Are you that eager to see me?"

Tobio blushes as he greets Oikawa. Oikawa is looking at up and down which makes him anxious. After what feels like a long time, Oikawa nodded and his face gets closer to Tobio.

"This is the first time that I've seen you in casual. You look adorable, Tobio-chan,"

Oikawa grins as Tobio splutters. He chuckles as he opens the door to the café and gestures for Tobio to enter.

The café Oikawa had chosen seems like a quiet, classy café with suited Oikawa's appearance but is the total opposite of Oikawa's personality (though he didn't dare to voice this to Oikawa). As he looks at the menu, all the drinks and meals seem to have an affordable price which Tobio audibly sighs in relief. After they have ordered, they fell in silence as Tobio looks at his fingers in an effort to avoid looking at Oikawa's face. However now Tobio's attention moves to his translucent red string which is connected to the person he is trying to avoid looking at.

'The string is so short now… We are so close together…'

"Hey, I'm right in front and you have nothing to say to me?"

Tobio looked at Oikawa in surprise and immediately regrets his decision. Although he had already seen Oikawa before, seeing him up close makes Tobio realizes how two years had done favours for Oikawa's looks.

"Um, Oikawa-san, why did you ask me out today?"

Oikawa sigh as if he's disappointed in something, probably in Tobio, "Can't I just see my adorable underclassman who I haven't seen in a long time?"

"But… you never like me, Oikawa-san,"

Oikawa clicked his tongue, "If I didn't like you, I wouldn't invite you on a date now, would I?"

Yep, the word date is officially the word that Tobio could never wrap his head around. Surely it means an outing for two people who liked each other but does it count for soulmates who aren't actually soulmates and one of them might possibly hate the others?

Tobio was grateful for the waiter who arrives with their drinks and sweets. Oikawa looks at what Tobio ordered and laughs. It was not his usual mocking laugh. His laugh is light and cheerful. It's the kind of love that Tobio loves the most. The laugh that he rarely gets to hear.

"You're still drinking milk to this day, Tobio-chan? I thought you're a high schooler now,"

Tobio pouts, "Well, you're still eating milk bread, Oikawa-san. I don't see the difference,"

"Hey, I'll have you know that milk bread is miles away more mature than a simple milk,"

"You're linking food to maturity, Oikawa-san. That's already immature,"

Oikawa gasped dramatically and continues to debate with Tobio and Tobio finds himself falls easily into the conversation, the previous tense atmosphere dissolving. It feels comfortable talking with Oikawa as they talk about random stuff though unconsciously, they are skipping the topic of middle school and volleyball.

Tobio can feel his pinkie tingling yet he never once looks away from Oikawa to look at it.

This is the Oikawa whom he fell in love with.

After they've finished their sweets, they walked side by side to a park near the café. Their hands are so close together and Tobio wonders what it feels like to be holding Oikawa's hand.

"I wasn't lying you know. I do want to see you again,"

Oikawa speaks nonchalantly as he shoves his hand in his pockets, obscuring Tobio's view of his hand and subsequently, his red string. Tobio looks at him in confusion though with a tinge of happiness at Oikawa's words.

"You do?"

Oikawa nods, "Your last middle school game, I saw it,"

"Oh…"

Tobio stops walking. He knows that Oikawa was there and it pains him that Oikawa had seen him at his lowest.

The air is uncomfortable. It feels like Tobio is walking on a landmine. Up until now, the topic of volleyball has been avoided and now that Oikawa had brought it up if feels like there are no traces of the previous Oikawa who passionately debates with him on the pros of milk bread.

"But then I saw you again with Karasuno. You look different but some things never change,"

"What do you mean?"

Oikawa is now standing in front of Tobio. He is smiling but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"During middle school, whenever we play, you have this look in your eyes. It's as if you're looking at the sun for the first time. Even now, that look of yours never change,"

"Because You're amazing Oikawa-san. Every time you play, I couldn't take my eyes off you,"

Tobio feels himself blushing after he said it but Oikawa is still looking at him coolly.

"My ex once said that she thinks that I put too much time with volleyball than with her. Turns out, she only dated me because she likes my face and the fact that I'd treat her like a princess. I guess even that wasn't enough. In the end, she couldn't accept that she wasn't the only thing on my mind,"

Tobio has no idea why Oikawa is telling him this and where this is going.

"What about you then, Tobio?"

The lack of honorifics caught him off guard, "…What about me…?"

Oikawa laughs coolly, "What do you even see in me? I know it's not my personality. I'm well aware of how I treated you, you know?"

Tobio freezes and feels his breath stopped as he looks at Oikawa who regarded him coldly. Tobio was well aware that Oikawa doesn't have the personality of a saint, far from it actually. But there are still those little moments; moments that never fails in making Tobio's heart skips a beat.

"Oikawa-san, you never really treat me horribly. There are others who did way worse during middle school and you helped me during that time," it feels like his voice is getting desperate. Desperate for Oikawa to not slips further away from him.

Oikawa's face doesn't change. His face seems to be twisted in pain though Tobio doesn't understand. What did he do? Why does Oikawa look like he's in so much pain? What can he do to help him?

"Your standard is way too low, Tobio-chan. I did almost hit you once. And yet you're telling me that you still like me?"

"I—" He's losing Oikawa. The string won't be strong enough to connect them together now.

"Tobio, even after all this time, you never really see 'me' huh?"

The face Oikawa made breaks his heart. He's smiling but it doesn't reach his eyes. It's the same face Tobio seen when Oikawa was once again defeated by Ushijima. It feels like his heart was being ripped out knowing that he's the reason Oikawa is making that face.

Wordlessly, Oikawa left, dragging he translucent red string along with him. As he went further away, the red string seems to fade into nothing, as if Tobio wasn't tied to anything in the first place. Tobio can feel the sting in his eyes though he refuses to let the tears fall. He can feel his hands trembling, something that never happens no matter how crucial and nerve-wracking a volleyball match are. The bright day and the cheerful; people around him annoy him. He wishes it was raining so that people would stop being happy and feels the same pain as he's feeling right now.

But that's selfish of him.

But he doesn't understand where he did wrong. Why does Oikawa's the one who looks as if he's in pain when Oikawa had repeatedly broken his heart?

"What do you want from me, Oikawa-san…?"

He can feel his legs weakening as he crouches down and hides his face in his arms. Still, no tears dropping down but right now, all he wanted was to bawl out like when he was seven and accidentally fell and scraped his knees. During that time, Kazuyo-san was there to treat his wound and let him cry until there are no more tears left.

He misses Kazuyo-san.

"Kageyama?"

Tobio recognizes that voice but he still refuses to raise his head from his arms, that is, until he feels two tiny hands touching his arms. Hinata is small but there's no way this is his hands especially since Tobio is already familiar with the spiker's hands.

Lifting his head, his blue eyes met a familiar pair of brown eyes though it's situated on a much younger face than the one he knows and with longer hairs styled in twin pigtails. Behind the tiny Hinata look-alike is Hinata himself, staring at him worriedly.

"Big brother, are you okay?" tiny Hinata is also looking at him worriedly, her large brown eyes looking at him innocently and it melts his heart. Small cute creatures had always been his soft spot, even if they didn't share the same sentiment. It feels like he can just spill everything to them without any judgements and right now, tiny Hinata is looking at him with a look resembling a puppy.

"Oi, Kageyama, what's wrong? Does your stomach hurt or something?"

Tobio looks at Hinata who looks frantic and unsure on what to do while tiny Hinata's hands are still on his arms. It made Tobio realizes his surroundings. He is crouched down in the middle of a park where everyone could see him almost breaking down. Realizing this, he abruptly stood up, surprising the tiny Hinata as Tobio tried to come up with an excuse.

"I—"

But no words come out of his mouth. Hinata seems to look at him warily as if waiting for his explanation but Tobio's mind is unable to come up with an excuse. The silence was broken by tiny Hinata's cooing in wonders.

"Big brother you're really tall! Way taller than Shouyou!"

"Hey! Natsu!"

Tiny Hinata's name is Natsu. It does fit her sunny appearance, similar to Hinata.

"Big brother, why are you crying just now?"

Tobio blushes, "I'm not crying!"

"Natsu is right, Kageyama. Why are you crying?"

"I said I'm not—"

"Is this about your date?"

Tobio grew silent, which is all the confirmation that Hinata needs. Wordlessly, Hinata suddenly lifts Natsu to his shoulder. The combination of the Hinatas making them standing on similar heights as Tobio.

"Natsu! This is Kageyama Tobio, my teammate in volleyball and who will now join us in our quest to get crepes!"

"Wha—"

Natsu squeals happily as she looks at Tobio who is now at the same line of sight as her, "Let's get crepes Tobio! It's good for when you cry!"

Flabbergasted, Tobio finds himself following the two energetic siblings, forgetting to correct Natsu that no, he is not crying. After a while, Tobio finds himself holding a blueberry crepe on his hand while seated between the Hinata siblings. Every once in a while, Natsu would shove her strawberry crepe to Tobio's face for him to try and take a bite from Tobio's crepe. Hinata meanwhile would sneakily take a bite from Tobio's crepe when he was distracted by Natsu all while refusing to share his own chocolate crepe.

Natsu is now officially the best Hinata siblings by a long shot.

After she finishes eating her crepes, Natsu went to the playground to play with some of the kids there, leaning Tobio alone next to Hinata on the bench. It was strange for there to be silence between them but Tobio enjoys this comfortable silence. Hinata didn't ask him any questions and Tobio was grateful for that. Natsu waves at them as she climbs on the top of the slide as both of them return the wave and Tobio feels himself smiling a bit. Suddenly, Tobio feels Hinata's hands reaching out to him and squeezes his hand gently.

"Kageyama, you don't need to say anything but… no one has the right to hurt you without reasons, and you can't let them keep hurting you,"

Tobio looks at Hinata. Hinata's eyes are not looking at him but he can see now that Hinata looks like he is containing his anger.

Hinata is angry for Tobio.

Tobio nodded silently and return the squeezes Hinata hands in acknowledgement. Their hands never letting go of each other until Natsu had finish playing and return to them. As they went their separate way, Hinata and Natsu waves at him with an identical smile on their face and Tobio feels himself smiling as he returns the waves.

Tobio's first date ended in heartbreak and yet the thing he remembers the most is the sweet taste of crepes and the smiles of the two siblings resembling the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is intimidating to write but somehow I manage to power through it! My assignments are slowly decreasing so I can now focus on finishing this. (＾▽＾)


	4. The Case of Tanaka Ryuunosuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio took some advice from an upperclassman who seems to be in the same boat as him. Though it seems that the truth is different than what he perceives.

While all of his upperclassmen are cool in their own way, he couldn't deny that Tanaka Ryuunosuke is the coolest upperclassman he had.

Sure, there's also Sugawara who never hesitates to help him and give him advises and Nishinoya; the Karasuno Guardian Deity but Tanaka is simply cool in his own way. Even from the very beginning, he always helps both Tobio and Hinata even though they had caused trouble on their first day. Helping them during practice and treating them after practice; Tanaka didn't have to do any of that, but he did anyway. Perhaps this coolness is why Shimizu had always look at Tanaka even if she always rejected his advance.

It's a bit egotistical for Tobio to relate himself with Tanaka at first. He thought that he could understand but also pity his upperclassman constant advance towards the beautiful Shimizu Kiyoko despite the constant rejection. Even with their connected red string, it had always seemed that Tanaka's love towards Shimizu is one-sided. Despite that, their connected string never dimmed or faded. It remains the beautiful red that it is.

(Tobio was a little envious of that.)

Still, where did Tanaka get the resolve to keep chasing after her? Did Tanaka never felt like he was a mere nuisance in his fated partner life?

But then again, unlike his faded red string, Tanaka's red string is still visible and connected. Tobio doesn't even know if his string is even connected anymore after his last meeting with Oikawa.

One day after walking home from practice, the question blurted out before he realizes it, gaining everyone's attention,

"Tanaka-san, how come you never stop chasing after Shimizu-san even when she gave you the cold shoulder?"

Everyone stopped and stared at him in disbelief. It does seem to come out of nowhere but Tobio was never one to be able to come up with a topic naturally. Sometimes the curiosity gets too much and the question was out before he knew it.

"Oh, what's this King? I thought you only have volleyball in your brain?"

"Yeah, Kageyama. Didn't know that you're the romantic type,"

Tobio glared at the snickering Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. The other upperclassmen are smiling good-naturedly but Tobio couldn't help but feel like he had just humiliated himself enough until graduation. Tanaka, however, looks happily at Kageyama as he let out a boisterous laugh.

"I see that even the volleyball obsessed Kageyama are interested in his amazing upperclassman pursuit of love!"

"Um, never mind. Forget I said anything…"

Tanaka wrapped his arm around his shoulder, successfully failing Tobio's escape as he continues, "Now, now, don't be shy. I'm always generous in sharing my knowledge with someone else. Surely our little Kageyama is asking me because he has his eyes on someone, right?"

"WHAT?!"

Hinata's loud voice almost made him dropped his curry bun and Tobio glared at him for that as Hinata averts his eyes sheepishly and pretends he didn't just shout for the whole neighbourhood to hear. Tobio sighed. Ever since that day, while their relationship hadn't changed much, Tobio could see that Hinata is dying to ask Tobio about that day but surprisingly enough, Hinata never mentioned it ever again.

"No, I don't really have my eyes on anyone. It's just that… wouldn't it be easier to just let go? Chasing after something that never looks your way, would only hurt you in the end, didn't it?"

It was silent for a while and Tobio was afraid to lift his head and meet anyone's eyes. He had spoken too much and now they could probably tell that there's more than just simple curiosity that prompted this question.

"But Kageyama, you never give up on volleyball, don't you?"

He abruptly looks at Hinata. Hinata is looking at him unblinkingly with determination, "You never stopped practising even when you're good. That's because you're always aiming at the top, didn't you? Your eyes never gaze away from it even if it's far away,"

Tobio looked at him stunned, "But, that's different, isn't it? Because volleyball is not like people. It wouldn't hurt you,"

That's a lie. Even if it wasn't intentional, Tobio was hurt during middle school due to his intensity towards volleyball. Thanks to that, he hurt everyone else in the process so it's only natural that he's the one who gets hurt in the end. But at the end of the day, the preparator is still people. People are still capable of hurting others through words only.

Just like Oikawa did that day.

"Well, you're not wrong but you're also not right, Kageyama,"

He looks at Tanaka who never lifted his arm off Tobio who continues to speaks, "True, when it comes to love it's a bit different than volleyball but, in the end, you'd choose the kind of love that didn't hurt you,"

Tobio look at him in confusion, "What? But you got rejected every day,"

"True, but have you seen Shimizu-san kick or insults Tanaka in any way?"

He ponders Sugawara question. True that at most, Shimizu would just ignore Tanaka or flat out reject him. Even Tanaka immediately stops if Shimizu ever shows any discomfort. Tanaka's love reminded him of a kindergartener that would propose to their teacher every day. It was a cute, pure crush.

"So, you never stop because Shimizu-san didn't hurt you?"

Tanaka grins and there's a light blush dusting on his cheek though the setting sun hides it well.

"It's because Kiyoko-san is kind. Kiyoko-san is not only beautiful, but she also has a beautiful heart. If she wasn't as kind, I wouldn't have fallen for her every day till this day,"

At that moment, Tobio could see Tanaka's red string shines for a brief moment. In a way, his comparison to kindergartener's love is not wrong. Tanaka's love is pure, with an underlying kindness. Tanaka was constantly in love with Shimizu because of her kindness and he never took advantage of that kindness. Shimizu too must have felt that sincerity which is why it never bothered her and thus even if there is no romantic attraction towards them, that kindness between them is love.

Can he say the same for his love towards Oikawa?

It's similar, but it's different. Tobio, too, once had fallen each time a kindness was shown. But it wasn't constant like how Shimizu's kindness is towards Tanaka. Sometimes, the words he received cut too deep that it overshadows the kindness. But Tobio held on to that kindness. He held on to the little love he has; the love born through his red string tainted vision and fostered through the inconsistent kindness interluded with harsh words. Did he ever reciprocate those kindnesses to Oikawa? Now that he thinks about it, he was always asking for something from Oikawa and even though Oikawa never give it to him, he still shows him small kindness towards Tobio through boxes of milk from the machine and protecting Tobio from jealous upperclassmen. What did Tobio ever give in return?

Oikawa had hurt him many times, at yet his heart still yearns for the older boy. And ever since their date that day, Tobio had wondered if he had Oikawa as well even if he wasn't aware of it.

In the first place, is it even love?

Tobio began to notice the little things. He noticed Shimizu's stare when Tanaka was too absorbed in playing, his passion showed on his smiling place. Tobio noticed the constant care towards Tanaka through the detailed observation of his play. Sure, Shimizu did it for everyone on the team but whether she notice it or not, her eyes always linger differently and much longer when it comes to Tanaka. And that's when Tobio accepted, that unlike his former love, Tanaka's love was quietly and shyly reciprocated without neither party noticing it. Even if it takes time, Tobio was sure that one day, their connected red string would shine brightly similar to his parents.

* * *

Hinata was usually skittish around him at times but these days he seems to be much more skittish than usual. He would glance at Tobio now and then as if he has something to say to him and yet he never did. He would just open his mouth for a few seconds and then run away to one of their upperclassmen in hurry. Tobio knows what he wants but at this rate, he'd rather tell Hinata about the humiliating day rather than handling this cockroach-like, skirmish Hinata.

It was seriously annoying him.

So, he did what he always does to annoying skirmish cockroaches.

Capture it.

Hinata might be fast but they didn't have early morning race every day for nothing. The moment Tobio capture Hinata during one of their morning runs, he quickly halts his movement as his hand grabbed on Hinata's head. Tightening his grip, he turned Hinata so that they are facing each other and levelled his eyes with him so that there's no escape for Hinata.

"You. Do you have something to say to me?"

"What—whatever do you mean, Kageyama-kun?"

Tobio clicks his tongue, making Hinata flinches and trembling. His eyes desperately darted to anywhere that wasn't Tobio's face.

"You've been acting weird ever since that day. If you have something to say to me, say it directly to my face. Stop running away!"

Tobio loosened his grip on Hinata's head as his trembling slowly reduces to nothing. After a few seconds of waiting, Hinata looks up to Tobio, his cheeks seem to be slightly pink as he took a deep breath and with his uncontrollable loud voice, he speaks.

"Kageyama! The one you like—it’s the Grand King, isn’t it?!"

…

Pardon?

Tobio tilts his head. Hinata is looking at him seriously. The question he just asks is slowly processing in his mind.

"Wow Hinata, I never expect you to directly ask the King himself. I know you're an idiot but this is pushing it,"

Tobio's mind is still processing the question and can only muster a blank stare as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi approach them. What was the question again?

Oh yeah.

"Hinata, what are you talking about?"

After hearing the emotionless voice, Hinata immediately scurried to hide behind Tsukishima and Yamaguchi from the Tobio who are slowly getting closer to him.

"Wait, wait, Kageyama! You're the one who wanted me to be honest, aren't you? I'm being honest here so don't kill me!"

Tobio looked at the trio in front of him, Hinata was desperately using both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi as a shield; the former looking annoyed while the latter looked nervous at being sandwiched in an uncomfortable situation. Hinata had terror written all over his face but he also seems to look quite curious.

After their encounter after Tobio’s disastrous first date, he had always feel indepted to Hinata (and Natsu). He at least owe Hinata this much.

Tobio took a deep breath, "Yeah,"

"…Huh?"

Tobio put his hand in his pocket. It seems to be a habit nowadays to hide his fading red string whenever the topic of Oikawa or anything relating to him appears, "You ask if I like Oikawa-san. I did. He was my first love,"

At this confession, even Tsukishima and Yamaguchi looked a bit stunned. Tobio was just about to leave them there, frozen like a statue when Hinata speaks, albeit uncharacteristically quiet for someone as loud as him.

"You _did_ , huh. So that's why that day…"

"…"

"Hey, hate to break it to you, but should we really have this kind of conversation right here?"

It was then that Tobio realizes that they are right now standing near the front gate of the school. There aren't a lot of people yet but Tobio wouldn't want to talk about his first love in front of school like some kind of public confession. Begrudgingly agree with Tsukishima, they began to walk in silence to the gym.

As they got closer to the gym, Hinata suddenly grabbed his jersey, halting his movement.

"Kageyama, if you don't want to say anything, you don't need to. I know that I'm being super intrusive to you but I've been worried about you ever since that day. Just know that when it comes to it, I'll be on your side. Even if our opponent is the Grand King himself, I'll be there on your side.

He couldn't see Hinata's eyes but the tone Hinata uses are soft and reassuring, and it warms Tobio's heart to hear it. Not knowing how to properly respond, he nodded. Though he wasn't sure if Hinata could see it so he held Hinata's hand that is still holding onto his jersey. Giving it a light squeeze, he let go of it as Hinata smiles and they both went inside the gym.

He believes Hinata words. From the very first time Hinata declares "I am here!", he had put trust in Hinata. He knows that Hinata would try to catch up to him, to stand beside him so Tobio could toss as high as he wants. Could run as far as he wants. He believes that Hinata would be there.

The time he spent with Hinata and his sister Natsu was short but Tobio truly cherishes it especially after the humiliating date he had. Ever since he laid eye on Hinata's black string, Hinata had always reminded him of Kazuyo-san but that day, Tobio feels like he's back in the old days. Back when it's just him, Miwa, Kazuyo-san and occasionally his cousin just hanging out in the porch after a hard practice.

It's like they are tied by a string that Tobio couldn't see despite his vision.

Yet in the end, the belief didn't help in defeating Aoba Johsai, and they are soundly defeated.

After that, he finds himself avoiding any sight of Oikawa. Tobio didn't want to see those cold eyes looking at his defeated, hunched form. How many times had Oikawa seen him in his lowest form now?

Surely, their red string right now might as well be non-existent.

When he cries, he doesn't know what he's crying for. He is crying for their loses as a volleyball team. He is crying because once again he wasn't able to chase after Oikawa. He is crying because despite the trust Hinata gave him, he still failed him.

* * *

Yachi Hitoka is a small girl who seems to never stops trembling. Her round eyes seem to constantly darted nervously among the volleyball players but she seems to slowly warm up to Hinata and Yamaguchi; the former for his naturally friendly attitude and the later for his gentle demeanour. Yachi and Yamaguchi seem to be a lot similar, they're both kinds, encouraging and gentle people.

Maybe that's why their pinkies are linked.

Tobio could always see that Yamaguchi' red string is tied to someone in their school but he never cared enough to know more about who is at the other end of it. It seems that fate had decided that it was time for them to meet. They'd make an adorable couple, just like Sawamura with Sugawara and Tanaka with Shimizu.

And Tobio like Yachi. She is intimidated by him at first but eventually warmed up to him enough to help him (and Hinata) during practice and during studying. Yachi was patient and kind in teaching them, which is why Tobio deeply regrets scaring her when he and Hinata fought. And if it wasn't for her calling for Tanaka, he wasn't sure what more could've happened between him and Hinata.

Because it hurts that Hinata wanted to stop trusting him. And just like how he is during middle school, he resorted to lashing out whenever he was hurt.

He regretted scaring Yachi, but more than that, he regrets losing Hinata's trust. The pain he felt that day feel similar to when Oikawa started ignoring him.

It was a painful, cold feeling. Just like before, Tobio deals with those feelings the only way he knows how.

He ignores it, hoping to one day forgets it.

Hinata too seems to have the same idea. Not knowing how to deal with the issue, they ignore each other, eliciting worry among the others, especially Yachi as she nervously glances between Hinata and Tobio every once in a while, during practice.

"Kageyama, are you going to be okay?"

Tanaka, being the other witness than Yachi during his fight with Hinata had constantly shown concern towards him and Hinata. Tobio felt guilty. Tanaka had already helped him a lot what's with getting them to Tokyo and all.

"I'm fine, Tanaka-san. You don't need to worry about me,"

"As your upperclassman, it's kind of my duty to worry about you. It's not just me, all of us are worried,"

Tobio noticed that. While none of them knows the whole story, the tension between him and Hinata had causes unease for the team. Tanaka sits beside him and for a while, they sit in a comfortable silent which is strange. Tanaka had always been loud and his presence demanding. But being with Tanaka reminded him of the time when he would practice together with Miwa and ate ice-cream bought by Kazuyo-san after practice.

"Do you remember that random question you asked me before?"

Tobio looked at Tanaka confusedly, "Yes…?"

Tanaka gives an encouraging pat to his shoulder, "Honestly, I'm really curious about the kind of person that could steal the great Kageyama Tobio's heart but it also pisses me off that you look like you're in pain when you're talking about it but I thought that with what Hinata said, everything is fine,"

Tobio nods slowly. He still had no idea where this is going but Tobio doesn't feel comfortable with where this going. Conversations related to Hinata and Oikawa is the last thing in his mind right now.

"You're a good kid, Kageyama. Your words could use some works but you're not a bad kid. So, this is why I'm saying this to you; be happy Kageyama. Don't let others take that from you,"

Tobio was always happy when he saw Oikawa. He can feel himself lighten up whenever he sees the brown-haired setter. But these days, his heart clenches and he is aware that he's always bracing himself for whatever hurtful words Oikawa would give him. Often he wonders why he couldn't just let Oikawa go and while he could easily blame it on the red string, he knows that the red string wasn't the only reason.

He was screwed from the very first moment he laid his eyes on Oikawa.

But right now—

No.

For a long time know, Tobio feels like it's time he let the feelings go. With Hinata, Tanaka, Sugawara and his other teammates, he feels like it's probably okay to accept his translucent red string.

"…Thank you, Tanaka-san,"

"Just gives me the name and I'll make sure to land a good punch on the person who makes my underclassman cry!"

"I'm not crying!"

Tanaka laughs and Tobio finds himself smiling as well. He really likes Tanaka. Someone who never hesitates to fight for someone he loves and someone who always looks so strong. Tobio doesn't have that strength. He couldn't even speak to Hinata even after all the support Hinata had given him. Tobio truly misses Hinata's company.

He wonders if he and Hinata would end up like him and Oikawa, ignoring each other until they meet again and antagonizes each other in every way when they meet again. Tobio doesn't want that.

But he wonders what fate had in store when he once again is facing Oikawa Tooru at the Lil' Tykes Volleyball class.

His pinkie tingles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka is the coolest senpai ever and TanaKiyo is just <3  
> Nothing much happens. This is more of a transitional chapter so more drama would probably happen in the next chapter.


	5. The Case of Tsukishima Kei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning to let go is tough.

_When the third years at Kitagawa Daiichi graduates, Tobio was the first to left the ceremony._

_He had nothing to say to Oikawa and he's pretty sure neither does Oikawa._

_But the next day, Kindaichi came to his class to give him an envelope with a button in it. To be more precise, the second button. Kindaichi said that it was from Oikawa though Tobio couldn't believe it. There's no way Oikawa would have given him his second button unless this is one of his other cruel jokes though Kindaichi insists that Oikawa himself had given him the envelope with the direct instructions to deliver it to Tobio and thus Tobio reluctantly accepts it._

_Even now the button was left inside the envelope inside his second drawer. He couldn't bear to look at it but neither can he throw it away._

* * *

While Tobio was never one to pay attention to appearances, he had always like Oikawa's appearance. Tobio likes those curly brown hair and his pretty face. Even when most of Oikawa's smile feels fake and cold, Tobio loves the smile he gave whenever their team won a set or whenever Iwaizumi acted like a mother to their teammates.

Rarely are those smiles directed at Tobio though.

Now, Oikawa is looking at him in shock with his little kid beside him.

"Oikawa-san…?"

"Tobio…!"

Even during Interhigh, they had only exchanged glances and never spoke a word to each other. After their date, it seems like their relationship just plummets down into oblivion.

"Oi…Oikawa-san, what are you doing?"

"Looking after my nephew,"

The kid beside him greet him and Tobio greets him back albeit awkwardly. Oikawa's previously shocked face had reverted to impassiveness. Tobio feels his throat drying. No words are coming out of his mouth but even if he could, he doesn't know what to say to him.

"Cat got your tongue?" Oikawa is smirking at him and Tobio can feel himself blushing.

"Well, I need to go now. Bye,"

Tobio panicked. Even if he had nothing to say to Oikawa about their fucked-up relationship, he still needs an outside opinion regarding his situation with Hinata.

"Um—Oikawa-san I—"

"Don't wanna! Stuuupid!"

"I haven't said anything yet! Please, Oikawa-san. Listen to what I have to say…" he bowed down to Oikawa, hoping that he'll at least listen to him for a while.

If Tobio had lifted his head during that time, he wouldn't have missed Oikawa's eyes softened ever so slightly.

* * *

"Your attitude is still horrible Oikawa-san. I'm sure Takeru agrees too,"

"Yeah, Tooru sucks,"

"Why are you two ganging up on me?! I'm the one who's buying the ice-creams!"

In actuality, he didn't mind much of his picture bowing being taken by Oikawa but it feels comfortable just talking to Oikawa with the presence of Takeru. With Takeru in the mix, this makes it two kids that didn't cry immediately at the sight of Tobio.

Even right now, sitting on a bench with Takeru in between him and Oikawa with ice-cream in their hands, he is reminded of that sunny day with Hinata and Natsu.

"So, what do you want, Tobio?"

Tobio hesitates, "…Erm, well… if Iwaizumi-san started talking about doing an unreasonable sort of attack, what would you—"

"Just say it straight. Using metaphors isn't really your style,"

"…" Sometimes it surprises Tobio at how much Oikawa understands him. Taking a deep breath, he starts talking, and Oikawa listens. He is looking at Oikawa's eyes and Oikawa is looking at him. He gives his advice and at that moment, Tobio feels calm.

For the first time, his heart doesn't race too fast as if it's chasing something so far away. It was a rhythmically, constant beat of hearts.

"Tooru! We need to go now! See you again, Tobio-san!"

"Why do Tobio gets a suffix and I don't?" Oikawa pouts but he stood up as he prepares to leave. Tobio abruptly stands up and bow once again to Oikawa.

"Thank you, Oikawa-san,"

"…Next time we meet, show me that you actually take my advice, will you?"

Tobio lifts his head and nodded as he waves at Takeru.

"One more thing," Oikawa is staring at him now though his word contradicts the melancholy and slightly fond look on his face. Oikawa smiles cryptically,

"Don't follow me anymore, Tobio,"

Tobio was frozen in his spot as he looks at Oikawa's retreating back. Once again, each time they met, Oikawa would always leave with a piece of Tobio's heart.

But this time, Tobio doesn't mind.

* * *

As he got to know more about Tsukishima Kei, Tobio finds himself praying to whatever God there is to gives patience for the person at the end of Tsukishima's string. Perhaps someone like Yamaguchi who is somehow able to handle Tsukishima's god-awful personality ever since they were kids.

Kuroo Tetsurou is nothing like Yamaguchi and yet he was able to handle Tsukishima. More than that, Kuroo was able to irritate Tsukishima which is hilarious to watch and anyone who's able to irritate Tsukishima is okay in his book.

But Kuroo didn't only push Tsukishima's button. It seems that he had been pushing Tsukishima out of his comfort zone as well as seen when they trained together during the training camp (and Tobio is totally not jealous that Tsukishima of all people is practising with the Nekoma captain, Fukurodani's ace and Bokuto Koutarou. Not at all). From his observation, he could see why Kuroo is the perfect partner to Tsukishima. Someone who could make each other better.

His admiration for Oikawa also pushes Tobio to be better as well but the rivalry slowly turns suffocating and no matter which direction Tobio goes, it only hurts him more and Oikawa seems to be hurting as well.

(How did it come to this?)

He wonders what Tsukishima reaction would be if he reveals that Tsukishima's soulmate is the cat's grinning captain. It might be amusing to watch and Tobio might finally get an upper hand on Tsukishima for once.

(But he knew from personal experience that knowing who your soulmate is might not always be a good thing.)

"Hey, King, don't you think that you just want to fuck the Grand King?"

Tobio splutters. Right now, only he and Tsukishima are left in the gym to clean up which irritates him and Tsukishima seems to share the same sentiment. Hinata and Yamaguchi are occupied and Hinata wasn't able to stay with Tobio to practice more. He didn't expect Tsukishima to start a conversation with him this way. He knew that Tsukishima has no filter but the direct profanity caught him off guard.

"Ex—excuse me?!"

Tsukishima scoffs, "Oh, come on. Don't tell me you haven't grown past elementary school,"

"I get what you mean! You don't have to put it that way!"

Tsukishima laughs and it might have been a genuine laugh which only pisses Tobio more, "Who knows that the King is actually still an innocent little prince? People would have thought that someone with your reputation would have tons of experience,"

Tobio tilts his head, "My reputation?"

"Never mind. But Hinata was right you know. Your obsession with the Grand King is painful to watch,"

Tobio look at him suspiciously, "Hinata talks to you?"

"Unfortunately," Tsukishima sigh as if he's regretting his life decision and he probably is.

"…Where are you going with this?"

"Right. Listen, I really could care less about your love life but it is pathetic to see the King lower himself to such degree. You're slaving yourself to someone who doesn't even care. It's painful and pathetic to watch,"

It feels like he got slapped or splashed by cold waters. Deep inside, he already knew this. Hinata never speaks of it but Tobio knows that he's thinking of it. But to hear it directly from someone's mouth feels different. It feels like Tobio has been waiting for a long time for someone to lay it out directly for him to hear.

_You're clinging to something that's hurting you._

"Tsukishima, you—why do you even care?"

"I don't. I just told you that. But I'm tired of the shrimp complaining to me every lunch. It'll be much easier to just be direct with you,"

Tobio was stunned. Hinata has been talking about him to Tsukishima? Why? It wasn't like he gets along well with Tsukishima. Why couldn't Hinata just talk to him directly?

But then again, when it comes to Tobio's relationship with Oikawa, Hinata tends to dance around the topic and avoid him.

"Tsukishima… What do you do if you're holding something very precious, something that you're scared of losing but the more you hold it, the more painful it gets?" he's talking metaphorically again. Oikawa would hate that.

Tsukishima sighs, "I did not sign up to be a counsellor,"

Tobio continues staring at Tsukishima, looking lost before Tsukishima turns his head and speaks, "It wouldn't be that precious if it's hurting you. I'd focus on taking care of myself first,"

"But—what if it was given to you because it's something fated for you? Something that you were supposed to take care of and cherish…"

Tsukishima grimaces, "Then I would definitely let it go. Who would just give me something like that?"

"Right… but it's not easy, huh. Letting go of something you've held on for so long…"

"True. But it'll be much easier once you let it go,"

He wanted to let it go.

The last time he met Oikawa only cemented those feelings.

_"Don't follow me anymore, Tobio,"_

What does Oikawa mean by that?

He hates how Tsukishima never takes thing seriously. But the way Tsukishima was always sure of himself, he admires that. Maybe if Tsukishima could've seen the Red String, he would probably have a different outcome than Tobio. Tsukishima would probably think it's stupid and went on with his life. When he meets Kuroo, he would probably still be annoyed by Kuroo, Kuroo would still provoke Tsukishima to be better, and in the end, their fate would always be intertwined.

Just like him and Oikawa.

"Thanks, Tsukishima…"

Tsukishima looks at him in disgusts, "You being humble is disgusting. Stop that,"

"Hah?!"

Tsukishima laughs. In the end, he would still be the annoying jerk in Tobio's eyes. He did give out some good advice but that would be the last time he asks him for his advice. It feels like his mind is getting clearer now.

"You could always just find something else precious. It might not be the same but if it makes you feel better, there's nothing wrong with that,"

Something else that's just as precious…

Kazuyo-san had given him volleyball and that had been something precious that Tobio holds on even now even with some of the painful memories it contains. Despite that, he has been losing a lot of precious things _'Kindaichi, Kunimi, Kazuyo-san_ ,' but he also gains a lot of precious things along the way, _'Karasuno, Hinata_ ,'. He would always feel the emptiness when it's lost but he would have something precious with him at all times.

He looks at the volleyball in his hand. Even now, he can still see traces of Kazuyo-san. That was one of the reasons he could never let go of volleyball.

"You're a surprisingly good counsellor, Tsukishima,"

Tsukishima shudders, "Please stop,"

Tobio grins, "Maybe its fate that you'll be a counsellor. The most annoying counsellor though,"

"Never takes you for someone who believes in fate, King,"

Tobio stares at his string. Even if all the red strings look the same, he wonders what it'll look like if it's just a normal, saturated red string. It must be as beautiful as Tsukishima's red string.

"Who knows. I think I'm having doubts about fate,"

Tsukishima scoffs, "Don't dawdle on it too much. You'll hurt your volleyball brain. For me, my fate is whatever I choose. I'm not the kind of person who'd just follow people blindly,"

"Because you're petty?"

Tsukishima grins, "That, too. Well, see ya, King,"

Tobio nods slowly as Tsukishima left the gym once they have finished cleaning, leaving Tobio alone with his thoughts.

Soon, he'll be facing Oikawa again. No matter where Tobio is going, he had a feeling that he would always encounter Oikawa in some way. Despite the faint red string, they are still connected. No matter what, he and Oikawa are always connected.

He's annoyed to admit it but talking to Tsukishima cleared his head a bit.

But Tobio wouldn't let the connection break his heart again.

* * *

The next time he faces Oikawa on the opposite side of the net, he was able to look at him straight in the eye.

"That makes it one to one. Don't get cocky now,"

Tobio nods, "Of course,"

With that, he turned his back towards his soulmate for the very first time.

It was a nice feeling to not losing a piece of his heart this time.

He's getting there.

* * *

"Kageyama, can we talk?"

Tobio nods, "I was about to ask the same thing,"

This seems to have garnered the attention of everyone around them as they poorly pretend that they didn't care. They walk out of the gym, away from the uncomfortable stares. The whole time they didn't speak a word. Although they seem to have reconciled once they synch their attack, ever since their win against Aoba Johsai and their qualification to the Nationals, Tobio feels like had a lot to say to Hinata. When they stopped, Tobio prepared himself,

"Hinata I—"

"Kageyama, I'm sorry,"

Tobio was startled. He was prepared to apologize to Hinata but it seems like Hinata had gone ahead of him. Damn, he lost.

"Sorry… I never doubted your toss. You're already way ahead of me and I thought that if we want to defeat the Grand King, to be on the top, I need to be stronger. I want to fight alongside you,"

Tobio feels his heart beats faster at Hinata's words. Hinata had always said that he'll beat Tobio one day, but Hinata is also the one who had always been fighting alongside Tobio. Someone Tobio wouldn't hesitate to push more so that he'll reach his full potential. But the moment where Hinata decided to no longer closes his eyes, Tobio was scared. He thought that this means Hinata would no longer trust him; that Hinata would abandon him.

"Hinata, I—I was wrong too. I thought that you're doing what I was doing before, abandoning people. But, you're still here. You stayed beside me,"

What Oikawa said before resonates in him. To try with Hinata instead dismissing him. Though he had always push Hinata beyond his limits, Hinata too want want to push himself over his limits without relying on Tobio.

Hinata seems to blush at this, "Wha—How can you say that with such a straight face!"

At this, Tobio blushes as well. He wasn't good at articulating his words but what he had just said sounded too close to a confession to his liking.

"Same to you, dumbass! Saying things like fighting alongside me…"

Now they're both blushing madly. They stayed silent for a while, blush still dusting their cheeks before they heard the gym door creaking. Both of them immediately whipped their head to the door to see all of the others pretending that didn't just eavesdrop on a very mushy and embarrassing conversation.

"We didn't hear anything!"

The door immediately slams shut as Tobio and Hinata stare at it exasperatedly. After a while, they began to giggle together before it turns into full-blown laughter.

"Well, we better go in now before they get more blackmail material on us," Hinata smiles at him. Before he opened the door, Tobio reaches out and grabbed his hand, halting his movement.

"Kageyama…?"

Tobio swallows before he speaks, "We'll reach the top. Together,"

Hinata's eyes widen before he laughs, "You were already so far ahead of me and now you're getting even stronger, too. You're going to somewhere even higher and I could only see your back even from the very start,"

"Hinata…"

Hinata looks up to him and he smiles. Tobio could feel his heart flutters at the smile, "But I won't stop chasing you, Kageyama. I'll be there,"

"Good luck at the training camp, Kageyama," Hinata is congratulating him but Tobio could see a hint of envy in it. He really does wear his heart on his sleeves. Tobio grins.

"Don't make me wait too long, dumbass,"

* * *

It was when he was at the National Youth Camp that he met him.

Miya Atsumu; Japan's best high school setter.

The whole time they were playing, they never really exchange many words. Just the occasional 'nice kill' and 'nice serve' as per usual. Though now Tobio wishes that they never converse at all.

Goody-two-shoes.

What the hell does that mean?

Though Miya just laughs and left Tobio feeling confused and a bit irritated. Miya Atsumu is a skilled setter and Tobio had never seen the smile left his face. In that way, Miya Atsumu reminds him of a lot of Oikawa Tooru.

Stop. He was supposed to forget about him.

Despite his irritation towards Miya, he now finds himself almost always near Miya and Miya never seems to leave him alone. Miya would always talk to him about random things and teases him a lot and though he feels annoyed by it, he finds himself relaxing each time he's with Miya. Though Miya reminded him a lot of Oikawa Tooru, he was also very different. Miya never rejects him whenever he asks to practice with him or to see his serve. Though Miya just casually call him 'Tobio-kun', it doesn't sound condescending. Eventually, he would find himself walking back to his room together with Miya after practice.

When they stopped by the vending machine for some milk however Miya suddenly grabbed his hands before he could press the button. His eyes scrutinizing Tobio's fingers until he squirms uncomfortably.

"Um…Miya-san?"

Miya stopped scrutinizing his finger and look at him though he didn't let go of Tobio's fingers. Miya smiles,

"Tobio-kun, did you know that your red string is really dim?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima ended up being just a small part of this chapter www I'm sorry  
> I do enjoy writing your saltiness~  
> And Atsumu is finally here!


	6. The Case of Miya Atsumu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miya Atsumu is the type to fall in love and out of love easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Kaar for the amazing fanarts!  
> Thank you so much I love them~♡♡

Miya Atsumu is the type to fall in love easily and also fall out of love easily.

During elementary school, he liked Rika; a cute brunette with pigtails who like collecting flowers and kicking the boys for some reason (she told the teacher it’s because the boys are annoying which is, fair enough). And as do all the other elementary students do to their crushes, Atsumu resorts to literally pulling her pigtails with the excuse that it is payback for her kicking. The teacher would scold them a lot and they would cry together. During that time, Osamu would just focus on his lunch and nap time. His crush towards Rika disappears after a month when his attention shifted to Takumi.

Takumi is a loud and boisterous boy and would always challenge both Atsumu and Osamu during sports. Osamu would empathically join the rivalry if only to make Takumi shuts up and because Atsumu forces him to. Atsumu had no idea why the rivalry turned into a crush but Atsumu never cares. Whatever his heart desire, he would listen to it.

Even if all of the people aren't connected to him by the red string.

Atsumu and Osamu have been able to see the red string since forever. At first, they never really paid any mind towards it but after hearing their teacher explaining about the red string of fate, it finally explains the messy red string that was all over the place this whole time. No one else could see it but Atsumu and Osamu can see it and Atsumu would die before he admits it but Atsumu was glad that his twin can see the same world as him. It made it a little less lonely that there are others that could see the same world as him.

But the string is just that. Atsumu never cares to find his own fated person and neither does Osamu. For Atsumu, it didn't matter if the string is trying to set him up to someone he doesn't know. He'll fall in love with anyone he wants. And what if that person sucks? No thanks. Osamu too seems to share his sentiment, or maybe he just doesn't care enough. They do like to play a game where they guess what kind of person is at the end of their fingers. Maybe Osamu's fated partner would be someone who was just as annoying and loud as Atsumu or maybe Atsumu's fated partner would be someone as obnoxious and nosy as Osamu.

Atsumu was fine with ignoring his fate for as long as he wants. He might just even marry anyone BUT his fated partner just for spite. But as he and Osamu arrived at the Inarizaki gym is when they met him; Osamu's fated partner and their new volleyball captain, Kita Shinsuke.

Kita Shinsuke, at first, they theorize is a robot. He seems to do everything as if he was already programmed to do it and the guy never seems to smile or affected by their shenanigans. This led to Atsumu teasing Osamu that the only person that can handle him is a pre-programmed android. Once again that day Aran had to be the one who handles another one of the twin's fight.

Though Kita Shinsuke might not completely be a robot. They've seen him when he first receives his jersey, when he wears the happiest smile when he’s with his grandmother and they've seen how caring he is when one of their teammates is sick. Despite the emotionless exterior, Kita Shinsuke is very much a human. The teasing eventually faded as Osamu began ignoring the taunts and Atsumu had a slight fear that Osamu is falling for Kita Shinsuke. That eventually, Osamu would leave Atsumu because of those feelings. One day, Atsumu would be all alone.

The moment he got invited to the Youth National Camp is when things changes though Atsumu is not sure if it's for the best because it is where he met Sakusa Kiyoomi.

His fated partner.

And he wouldn't have minded if Sakusa Kiyoomi made him feel the same way as he felt toward Rika and Takumi but Sakusa Kiyoomi made him want to buy the most expensive and sharpest cleaver and forcefully cut the string. Sakusa Kiyoomi is gloomy and obsessed with hygiene. His obnoxious personality doesn't help and Atsumu felt a bit regret teasing Osamu about Kita. At that moment, he swore to keep his fated partner a secret and yet somehow one way or another, Osamu discovers it (and it is definitely not because Atsumu sucks at lying and keeping secret from his twin). Osamu seems to have the time of his life as he remarks that the clean-freak Sakusa Kiyoomi would be the perfect partner to the lazy, what-are-dish-washing Atsumu. He should've consumed Osamu in the womb when he had the chance.

But it is easy to ignore it. Atsumu is sticking to his principle of giving a middle finger to fate and continues to fall in love with anyone BUT Sakusa Kiyoomi. Though as a high-schooler, it seems more people are falling for him instead of vice versa and he doesn't mind that. Falling in love and making people fall in love with was only natural and the red string at this point was a minor inconvenience at best. At times it's annoying seeing those red lines connecting from one person to the other. It's obstructing his vision at times.

During his second year at the camp is where he met Kageyama Tobio; a younger setter with the nickname 'King of The Court' which is a damn cool nickname. The story he heard behind the nickname wasn't as cool though but it still piques Atsumu's interest. When he met him, however, Atsumu was a little disappointed. He expected someone with the nickname of a 'King' to be some huge guy with a large ego and would look down on everyone else weaker than him. What he gets was a wide-eyed, goody-two-shoes who obediently obey any request made by the spiker. Kageyama Tobio was far from the 'King' that he heard of and he tells the kid just that.

To be honest, the expression on Tobio after he called him a goody two shoes was very amusing and Atsumu finds himself interested in Tobio in a different way. Despite offending him on their first meeting, he finds himself in Tobio's company often, whether by his own violation or when Tobio asks him for help during training. Atsumu doesn't mind. He likes the admiration in Tobio's eyes whenever he serves or tosses. It was pretty adorable actually. And Atsumu was actually quite curious with Tobio's red string. It was fainter and pretty translucent compared to other red string. He wonders what kind of person to be at the end of Tobio's string and why is the connection so weak.

But that was a hard topic to bring on. And Tobio seems to be very clueless when it comes to personal relationships which is a waste of his good looks. When they would gather at night and talk about the type of person they like, Tobio would stay silent for a while before answering 'someone good at volleyball'. By that logic, everyone at the camp is Tobio's type. And it seems that Atsumu was not the only one intrigued by Tobio. Hoshiumi Kourai and even Sakusa Kiyoomi shows interest on Tobio though in a different way of Atsumu's interest. Tobio doesn't seem affected by this popularity, continuing to respond politely though too bluntly at times. Atsumu was sure that most of the time, Tobio hadn't meant for his words to be offensive.

Atsumu feels like he can be impulsive when it comes to Tobio. That Tobio would be able handle anything that Atsumu throw at him and perhaps it’s because they seem to be cut from the same cloth. Which is why he was bold enough to grab Tobio’s hand before he could press the buttons on the vending machine.

“Um… Miya-san?” Tobio is looking at him with an adorably confuse look but Atsumu continue to smile as he asks,

“Tobio-kun, did you know that your red string is really dim?”

Tobio widened his eyes. Tobio seems gullible enough to believe him and even if he didn’t, he could've just teased him afterwards and watch in amusement as Tobio once again pouted adorably as he was teased once again. What Tobio replied with, however, was something he never expected.

"You can see them too?"

Atsumu was caught off guard. Tobio doesn't seem to be lying or even joking. His blue eyes wide and there seems to be a spark of happiness and hopefulness within it. As if he had been waiting for someone like Atsumu; someone who can see the same world as him. His interest in Tobio only increases after that.

As if he had been all alone all this time.

He and Osamu weren't the only one. Kageyama Tobio can also see the red string of fate.

And his interest grows.

According to Tobio, it was something shared between Tobio and his grandfather. Similar to him and Osamu, it was a world that was shared between two people though unlike Atsumu and Osamu, that shared world was cut short for Tobio near the end of the second year of his middle school when his grandfather died and Tobio was left alone. Atsumu was a bit surprised at how easily Tobio shared his story though it makes sense. Tobio had probably waited all this time for someone who could see the same world as him. Someone who would listen to his story and understood it.

"Well, you're not alone now, aren't you?" he smiles at Tobio after he finishes his story. Tobio looks at him in shock before a shy smile slowly appears on his face.

"You're right… Thank you, Miya-san,"

The sincerity in his voice melts Atsumu's heart. If he hadn't had Osamu with him, he might have been as lonely as Tobio. Now that he thinks about it, he had a lot of similarity with Tobio. Personality asides, they are both talented setter with overwhelming talent and they both can see the red strings. Now that they know their similarities, Tobio seems more comfortable with him. Tobio would naturally slide next to him during lunch, to the surprise and fear of Chigaya Eikichi and they would find themselves practising together most of the time.

Atsumu would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in Tobio in a way similar to how he felt towards Rika and Takumi now. They are both volleyball idiots and they can both see the red strings. Even if the damn red string itself didn't connect them; when had that ever stopped Atsumu from falling in love? Tobio seems to have a different thought when it comes to what the red strings entail though. In the end, Tobio really is a goody-two-shoes. He seems to truly believe in the destiny fated for him. It was both adorable and sad, given how translucent his string is.

It was surprisingly easy to make Tobio talk about his fated person. After seeing how Atsumu are connected to Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tobio told him what kind of person Tobio's fated person is; someone who is also a volleyball player as well as Tobio's role model. Even though Tobio speaks of this person fondly, Atsumu can hear the lingering sadness and longing behind it. Tobio looks like a puppy left by his owner in the rain and Atsumu had to restrain himself from wrapping Tobio in a hug and maybe steal him away. Surely Kita won't mind another setter? Eh, but then again, Tobio might try to steal his spot and his teammate might dote on Tobio just to get on Atsumu's nerves.

Eventually though, Atsumu got sick of the constant talk about the red string. He is curious about Tobio.

"This talk about red strings are getting old. Tell me about your teammates,"

Tobio frowns, "I won't tell you their play styles,"

Atsumu waves his hands in dismiss, "I'm not interested in it anyway. Tell me what they're like? Anyone catches your eyes?"

Tobio thought for a moment before he speaks, "Well, Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san are really cool. Ennoshita-san, Kinoshita-san and Narita-san too always helps me, especially during exams week,"

Atsumu hummed in response as Tobio continues "And the third years are all very kind though Sawamura-san can be really scary… Sugawara-san never hesitates to help me and I'm grateful to him for that. Azumane-san is gentle but he’s really strong and reliable on the court,"

"I see~ How about your classmates?"

Tobio grimaces a bit before he continues, "Yachi-san and Yamaguchi are fine—Well Yamaguchi most of the time. When he's with Tsukishima though, they get really annoying! That Tsukishima with his smug face and annoying laugh. Though he is very vital in winning,"

Despite the insults, Atsumu can hear the fondness in Tobio's words. So Tobio is a bit of a _tsundere_ , huh? That's adorable.

"And then there's Hinata. He sucks. And he's annoying and too loud. You would think that someone so short wouldn't be able to scream that loudly,"

"Like Hoshiumi?"

"Well, Hoshiumi-san doesn't suck,"

Atsumu laughs. Tobio really isn't the type to beat around the bushes and Atsumu likes that. The fact that despite the harsh word and yet Tobio still sounds so fond only makes Atsumu likes him even more.

"But even if he sucks, Hinata never stops. I'm sure right now too, he's still chasing me,"

That smile. The smile that Tobio is showing right now struck Atsumu speechless. Tobio is looking at nothing right now but Atsumu is sure that he is seeing someone else. Someone special enough to invoke that kind of smile; confident, bright,

Beautiful.

Atsumu smiles, "You must really like this Hinata, huh?"

Tobio huffed and pouted, "No way! His athletic ability might be amazing but he still sucks!"

"Ah, my bad. You love him, huh?"

Seeing Tobio so flustered with face as red as strawberry like this are officially Atsumu's favourite Tobio's expression. He would love to take a picture but he'll settle with keeping it in his memory.

"Wha—Please stop joking around, Miya-san! I already told you that Hinata is no good!"

"Sure, but you never outright say that you don't like him,"

Tobio was speechless and no matter how amusing this is, Atsumu feels a bit bad as the kid seems to be short-circuiting and questioning his whole life, "Well, it's late. Let's go back and talk about your burning crush in this Hinata tomorrow, yeah?"

Tobio snapped out of his daze and it's a good thing that there wasn't anyone else near them because wow, Tobio can really scream,

"It's not a crush!!"

Atsumu laughs and left quickly, Tobio tailing behind him with his face still as red as a tomato.

Really, when it comes to crushes, Atsumu seems to the one with the bad lucks. Even when Tobio’s heart is already occupied by his soulmate, it seems that there is another contender as well. Atsumu doubts that there is enough space for him.

* * *

There are only a few days left before the training camp ends. Just a few more moments with Tobio.

If Osamu was here, he would have snickered at how easily and quickly Atsumu develop a crush on someone. It’s a good thing that Atsumu is better than Osamu.

After a few days together, it seems natural that they are seated together during meals with the addition of Hoshiumi, Komori and Sakusa who was forced by Komori. Even Chigaya seems to have loosened up a bit though he still seems nervous around them and never left Tobio’s side.

Feeling bold, Atsumu finishes his meal and look straight at Tobio who was still enthusiastically finishing his meal.

“Hey, Tobio-kun, have you ever been on a date,”

Tobio choked a bit as Chigaya hurriedly pass a glass of water to him. Hoshiumi looked incredulously with his eyebrow raised.

“Are you serious Miya? This is the Kageyama who’s type is literally this whole training camp participant! I bet he didn’t even realize he’s on a date until someone explicitly said that it was a date,”

Tobio seems to have regained his composure and averts his eyes uncomfortably, “Um, well actually…”

“Wait, seriously?!”

The whole table seems to interested in this though Sakusa looks like he wishes he’s anywhere but here. Tobio turned sheepish at this attention as he continues to talk.

“It didn’t end well,”

Ah, whoops. A landmine.

Everyone fell silent as Tobio continues eating and pretending as if he didn’t say anything though Atsumu can see the pain in his eyes. Atsumu had thought that someone as inexperience as Tobio wouldn’t have the experience of a first date. Seems like his plan is ruined and he seems to have brought up some awful experience for Tobio. Trying to salvage the situation, Atsumu continue asking,

“Well, how about a first kiss?”

At this Tobio dropped the meat on his chopstick as his face turns red. Atsumu couldn’t get enough of his adorable blush.

“Um—that I never—not yet,”

The others seem to be relieved that Tobio had glossed over the previous question as they recount their own experience. Tobio seems overwhelmed by the amount of information he’s receiving but he’s politely nodding to whatever they are saying.

‘What a goody-two-shoes,’ if he voiced it, Tobio would surely pout again at him.

Even Sakusa are joining in the conversation if only to give his sarcastic input and though Atsumu is joining in the conversation as well, he enjoys looking at Tobio more. Those blue eyes of him had always fascinated him from the very first he laid his eyes on Tobio.

* * *

“Tobio-kun, see you at the Nationals,” he smiles and waves at Tobio who bow a little in response. Before he fully went out though, he took one last look at Tobio.

“Tobio-kun, it’ll be nice if you listen to your heart every once in a while, you know? Let fate be damned,”

Truthfully, Atsumu had wanted to leave like a cool guy and bury his feelings for Tobio as soon as possible but this is different. Tobio isn’t Rika or Takumi. Even if people would sneer at how easily Atsumu had fallen in love, Tobio is the one person he wouldn’t let it end this way.

His hand hover at Tobio’s contact number and he smiles.

Just one last thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Atsumu ~ uwu  
> Also fun fact, I like my Kita ship like how I like my Kageyama ship; with literally everyonee  
> Also, we'll be having a special guest next chapter. Someone who runs a lot 👀  
> The art below, is by me btw ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/


	7. The Case of Kurahara Kakeru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His cousin seems to have change, and so does his red string.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise early updates!  
> I've been drawing and writing a lot these days so that was fun~  
> Also this fic reached 1000+ hits and 100+ kudos so thank you! (⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

The last time Tobio met Kurahara Kakeru, his cousin, was two years ago. Kakeru was in his last year of high school and Kazuyo-san was still alive during that time, even if most of Kazuyo-san's time was spent in the hospital. During that time, Kakeru was quiet and seems gloomy which makes it difficult for Tobio to approach the older boy. Despite them both being a sports enthusiast, the fact that they are in a different sport didn't help much in conversation. Tobio can sprint but doesn't know much when it comes to long distance. And thus, every time their family have a get-together, they would just awkwardly be in each other company, silently observing as the adults enthusiastically converse with each other. After that, he heard something about Kakeru making trouble at school but he didn't pay any mind to it.

However, this changes the first time he saw his cousin after two years. The Kakeru he met now is different. Kakeru is smiling a lot and seems to be much more social. He helps their mother a lot in the kitchen and seems to try to start a conversation with Tobio; much to Tobio's surprise. He seems to still be a bit awkward, not that Tobio can't criticize him for that but he's trying and Tobio tried his best to return the gesture.

Another thing that seems to change is his red string. Before, Kakeru's red string is nothing special. It's neither dim nor bright, just as anyone else. But now, Kakeru's red string is so vibrant and bright, similar to that of a married couple. Tobio had to take a double look on it. As far as he knows, Kakeru wasn't married. But then again, he is not close enough with his cousin to say for certain. Throughout dinner, his eyes keep wandering to Kakeru's pinkie, to the point where Kakeru notices this and he could only come up with lame excuses to dismiss the concern. Kakeru doesn't seem to be convinced but he let it slides anyway. Kakeru will be staying at Tobio's room for the night and Tobio is dying to ask Kakeru about it but he kept quiet about it.

"Tobio, is something wrong? You've been glaring at me for a while and uh… sorry if I did something?"

Tobio shakes his head nervously, "No! Nothing! Sorry… It's just…"

Tobio had given up his bed for Kakeru, ignoring Kakeru's refusal and quickly setting up the futon on the floor and laid on it. He didn't notice that he had been glaring at Kakeru's pinkie as Kakeru is typing on his phone, smiling every once in a while. Kakeru is looking at him patiently. Before, Kakeru would keep his head down, never meeting anyone's eyes and only answers any questions curtly. Tobio remembers when Kakeru would play with him, Miwa and Kazuyo-san when they were kids. Kakeru wasn't really interested in volleyball but it was fun playing with him whenever they met as Kakeru had enough stamina to keep up with the ever enthusiastic Tobio.

"Kakeru-san… do you remember when Kazuyo-san would tell stories about the red string of fate?"

Kakeru blinks and Tobio was just about to dismiss his earlier question when Kakeru speaks, "Yeah. Kazuyo-san talks about it a lot huh? I do think it's a bit too fairytale-like so I never really paid any attention to it?"

"Right…"

Kakeru grinned, "What's up Tobio? Did you find your red string person?"

Tobio feels a pang in his heart, remembering a certain brunet, "I… Not really…"

"How about you Kakeru-san?" He quickly asks before Kakeru could probe any further. Kakeru smiles softly at the question as he looks at his phone.

"Well, there is someone…"

Huh, Tobio was both surprised that Kakeru easily told him and not surprised that there actually IS someone. The vibrant red string was a very obvious indicator, "What kind of person are they?"

Kakeru's eyes twinkle in amusement, "He's really annoying. Once he sets his eyes on something, he would stop at nothing to get it. To the point of getting in your personal space,"

Sounds like a certain tangerine head dumbass who can’t sit still for more than five seconds, "Why do you like someone like that?"

Kakeru chuckles. It was surreal to see Kakeru this expressive and filled with so many positive emotions. The person must really be someone special to Kakeru to have this much effects on him.

"Honestly, those things really get on my nerve at first. That guy has no personal boundaries! Also, he has leg fetish and never shies away from touching your leg. If I ever introduce him to you, hide your legs in advance,"

"Sounds like a pervert,"

Kakeru laughs and Tobio founds himself laughing alongside him. The fact that Kakeru mentioned that he would introduce his special someone to Tobio warms his heart. As the laughter died down, Kakeru eyes grew fond as he continues.

"But, that resilience and stubbornness, slowly it grew on me. Even if the whole universe is against him, he never stops chasing his dream, all while helping others to find their path as well. He is able to keep up with me and be there to stops me from doing something idiotic all while turning me into the best version of me. He cares about everyone to the point where he forgets to take care of himself. He's an idiot like that. He takes too much burden all while helping with our burden and in the end, I'm glad that I met him. I love him,"

Ah.

So that's why.

Even if Kakeru and his special someone wasn’t married, their relationship was already that of a married one. Tobio can feel the fondness in his words and Tobio couldn't help but feel a pang of envy. He wonders if his feeling for Oikawa is ever to that point?

Can Oikawa ever see _him_ like that?

But as Kakeru describes his special person, somehow, he could only think of Hinata. Someone stubborn and always seems to annoyed Tobio. But Hinata is the only one who would run beside him during training and the only one to stayed behind with him to practice even more after. Hinata never hesitates in encouraging Tobio and always seems to be able to sense Tobio’s feelings. Hinta is—

Nope. Not going there.

Tobio quickly dismissed that thought, "You seems happy,"

Kakeru grinned, "I am,"

Tobio smiles. The dark clouds that seem to surrounds Kakeru years ago seem to have disappeared.

"How about you, Tobio?"

"Hm?"

Kakeru smiles gently at him, "Are you surrounded by people who makes you happy?"

Tobio thought of his teammates, how each of them never stops caring and supportive of each other. How even if Tobio shows his prickly side now and then, none of them would bet an eye on it and is never afraid of teasing him back. Even Tsukishima with his annoying personality is becoming one of his dear friends. Even the other teams they often met at training camp slowly worms their way inside Tobio's heart with their friendliness and kind gesture. The others he met and the Youth National Camp, despite their rivalries, have an underlying friendliness to them as well. They work well when in a team, giving pointers to each other and talking about random stuff during break time. The hurt he felt during middle school are slowly mended by their kindness.

He thought of Hinata.

He looks at Kakeru who is anticipating his answer and Tobio smiles.

"I am,"

"…Then there's nothing to worry about. I know that some people say it was worth the pain for love. But sometimes, it's not worth it continuing to harm yourself for someone who doesn't appreciate you. In the end, it's only worth to love someone who loves you in return; the best and the worst of you,"

Tobio nodded. After turning off the light and saying good night at each other, Tobio stayed awake as he looks at his pinkie. Compared to Kakeru's, his red string seems like it'll snap at any moment. For a long time, he has been holding on to his feelings towards Oikawa. The fact that fate is connecting them only strengthen his hope for Oikawa to one day return that feeling.

But was all the pain worth it? Even if his heart clenches every time Oikawa ignores and belittle him, is it worth it?

He remembers how Miya advises him to follow his heart. But what was he supposed to do if his heart chooses to endure this pain? In the end, the heart is really just illogically following what they want all while ignoring the pain. At what point does its separate determination and desperation?

Unable to fall asleep, Tobio played with his phone. Watching volleyball matches to distract himself from thinking all the complicated stuff and for a while, he finds himself getting distracted when he receives a message.

 **Miya Atsumu**  
<Hey, Tobio-kun. Want to go on a date?

* * *

It was only for one night but Tobio finds himself getting closer to Kakeru and was sad to see him leave. After that, his parents would return to busying themselves with work to the point of not returning home and Tobio would once again return to being alone in the house. Just before they left, he and Kakeru exchanges contact as Kakeru told him that he wanted to connect more with his cousin, which Tobio gladly accepts with a smile on his face.

Messaging with Kakeru helps in relieving his nerve while waiting for his date.

His second date.

Apparently, Inarizaki has a training camp in Tokyo and Miya just decided to meet Tobio on the way despite the 4 hours distance which just dumbfounds Tobio. Why would Miya go out of his way for a 4 hours trip for Tobio? Even if it's the weekend it's a bit too much and thus Tobio ended up arriving earlier than the promised time thanks to Tobio's guilt.

"Tobio-kun!"

Miya Atsumu attracts people like moths to a flame. His tall stature, bright dyed hair and good looks attract attention from the people around them and Tobio feels a bit self-conscious with how much attention they receive as Miya stands next to him. Standing next to the attention-grabbing Miya reminded him of his first date with Oikawa.

"Miya-san, hello,"

"Hey! Aren't you a bit too early? I guess you still haven't changed that goody-two-shoes attitude,"

Tobio pout and Miya laughs as he ruffles Tobio's head and ushered him to start walking. Miya takes him to a pretty little café that displays a lot of pastries that makes Tobio's mouth waters. Tobio had to stand his ground when Miya offered to pay for their food. It was bad enough that Miya would travel hours just to see him. Tobio didn't want the extra guilt of using Miya's money. Even if that cemented his image as a goody-two-shoes, it's still better than the increasing weight of guilt.

"Um… Miya-san. Why do you want to meet me today?"

"I told you. It's a date!"

Tobio blushes. It's a good thing he wasn't drinking when Miya said that. Miya was smiling and looking at him as he said it and Tobio wasn't certain if Miya was just joking or not.

"You know, me and 'Samu would often make up stories on what kind of person is at the end of their string. So, that lady with a bun in a pink dress. What kind of person do you think is at her end?"

Tobio smiles. Conversation with Miya was easy when they see the same world. He glances at the mentioned lady. She's a very pretty girl with a soft look on her as she's reading her book. Tobio wonders if she's waiting for someone and if that someone is someone who is tied to her or perhaps someone else entirely.

"Maybe she's tied to someone with high spirit. Someone who would talk for days and she would just patiently listen to them similar to how she reads and before she knows it, that her eyes never leave that person,"

Once again, an image of a cheerful tangerine appeared on his head. That guy had been appearing a lot on his head these days and it's getting annoying.

Miya smiles at him, "Wow, Tobio-kun. I didn't know that you're a romantic. Usually, me and 'Samu would just guess whether they have large breast or strong thigh,"

Tobio sputters, "That—that's too vulgar!"

"And so innocent too. What are you, a fifth-grader?"

First a goody-two-shoes and now a fifth grader? This conversation reminded him too much of the conversation he had with Tsukishima. Tobio pouts, "Please stop teasing me too much Miya-san,"

Miya chuckles, "No way~ I like you too much to stop teasing you,"

Tobio stays silent. Once again, he couldn't discern if Miya's word was genuine. They enjoyed their pastries in comfortable silence for a while before Miya speaks again.

"One time we would describe what kind of person is at the end of our string. 'Samu says that he wants someone who would make onigiris together with him while I just want my person to be someone cute and would play volleyball with me together every day,"

Tobio doesn't know what he is supposed to reply to that, "Um, Sakusa-san likes volleyball and he is…cute?"

Miya stood up straight and looks at him in offend, "Tobio-kun! Do you need glasses? What part of that guy is cute?!"

Miya huffed and crossed his arms as he sit back and Tobio couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Miya can be so cute when he is pouting like this. Different from his usual confident and smug face but Tobio finds himself liking all sides of Atsumu. The confident side and the childish side, it really does remind Tobio of Oikawa…

"Then, now Miya-san, what kind of person do you want at the end of your string if not Sakusa-san?"

Miya had a sad smile on his face, "Apparently someone who already his eyes on someone else,"

Tobio tilts his head in confusion as Miya chuckles and gets up from his seat, "Want to walk around and see if there's a volleyball court nearby? Let's talk more on our way there,"

Tobio brightens up at the mention of 'volleyball' and nodded. As they walk out of the café, Miya took Tobio's hand in his and casually begins to walk, ignoring Tobio's reddening face as well as onlooker's stare,

"Um, Miya-san. This—"

"Tobio-kun,"

Tobio loses his words at the look Miya gave him and keeps quiet, "Just for today, okay?"

Tobio nodded wordlessly as he lets himself be led by Miya. They are walking in silence and Tobio couldn't help but glance at Miya every once in a while. Miya is keeping a neutral face as he looks forward. Tobio can feel the calluses on his hand from the constant volleyball practice and the warmth of his hand made him wish that this could last forever. The feeling soon ended once they arrive near a volleyball court and Tobio recognize the street. Aoba Johsai is very near to this street.

"I like you Tobio-kun,"

Tobio was stunned he wasn't expecting the confession. Miya's hand is still grasping his and Tobio finds himself looking at Miya's pair of brown eyes. It seems that he was always attracted to brown eyes and at this moment, Miya's brown eyes are the only one in his head.

While he does feel some sort of attraction towards Miya, Tobio couldn’t help but placed those attractions to the fact that they both can see the same world. Although they had only met for a few weeks, it feels like he had known Miya longer and surely Miya felt the same way as well though apparently even more than Tobio.

"But you know, it's frustrating to see you slaving your heart for someone who doesn't appreciate you. If it was me, I would just steal you from the moment I'm certain of my feeling. I'm quite greedy, you know?" Miya winks.

"But even someone greedy and selfish as me can see, you know? Tobio-kun you really are an idiot,"

"Excuse me?" Tobio said, a bit irritated at the sudden accusation. First Miya said that he like him but now Miya is calling him an idiot?

"Yep! You're an idiot because even when your eyes have already wandered somewhere else, your heart is still stubbornly holding on to a feeling invoked by a mere string. Maybe you really do need glasses! It’s okay to be rebellious, Tobio-kun. Fate be damned!"

Tobio widened his eyes. Is that true? Is he really holding on to his feeling towards Oikawa just because he still believes that it is his destiny?

_'It's not worth it continuing to harm yourself for someone who doesn't appreciate you,'_

He really did love Oikawa, even if it started by the influence of the red string. But somewhere along the way, the doubt had already crept inside his mind. What if fate was wrong? What if he couldn't see the red string? Would he still love Oikawa?

…

He would.

Because it wasn't the red string that makes him happy whenever Oikawa would treat him for an ice-cream after practice. Even without the red string, Tobio was sure that his admiration would still turn into love. But without the red string, perhaps Tobio wouldn't hold on to that love this long.

And even though their fingers weren't tied with the red strings, Tobio still finds himself looking at Hinata the same way he looked at Oikawa.

"You're right Miya-san. I really do need to start to look at my surrounding more… And to listen to my heart more. I’ve been focusing too much on moving that sometimes I forget to slow down for my heart,"

It’s okay if his heart needs time to heal. Sometimes he just needs to forgive himself more.

Miya smiles at this, "Then, just for 2 more hours, will you give your time to me, Tobio?"

Tobio nodded and they went inside the court. Tobio was happy to once again played beside Miya. After all, after this, they would only meet each other at the opposite side of the net. The two hours passed by quickly and Tobio feels reluctant to separate with Miya. Miya had given him so much and he felt bad that he couldn't give anything in return. When he expresses this to Miya, he hummed and seems to be in deep thinking before he clicked his finger.

"I know what you can give me!"

It happened fast and Tobio barely had time to react before he realizes.

Miya's lips on his.

When Oikawa had mentioned about kissing him, he had wonder what would it feel like to kiss someone (particularly Oikawa).

He can feel his heart flutters.

He was still stunned even after the kiss ended. Miya laughs loudly as he looks at Tobio, "I might be kind enough to let you go but let me be a bit petty and steal your first kiss, yeah? See ya at the nationals, Tobio-kun!"

By then, Tobio was conscious enough to silently wave at the retreating form of Miya. He's in a daze for a few seconds before he let out a small smile.

He really does like Miya Atsumu, no matter how obnoxious that guy is. Even when his first kiss was given to someone he never expected, Tobio was glad that it was Miya.

With a renewed resolve, Tobio pulled out his phone and sent out a single message. With that, he began running as he feels a tinge of sadness at what the future holds, and he wonders who the tears are for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I can make an AtsuKage fic in the future :')  
> If you didn't know Kurahara Kakeru is from the anime Kaze Ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru / Run With The Wind and he looks really similar to Kageyama. It's a really good sports anime so please check it out if you have the time.  
> Comments makes me happy (´꒳`)


	8. Oikawa Tooru: Another Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa Tooru has a lot of regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo apparently it was OiKage Day yesterday (or it still is, depends on the timezone ig)  
> My tl was blessed with so much Oikage･ﾟ☆✧  
> Anyway, enjoy!

If Oikawa Tooru could reverse time, he would probably spike his younger self in the head.

In his defence, it is something that everyone would like to do; exerting pain towards their younger self. Though for Tooru, he would never think about doing it before. Sure, there were times where Tooru feels regret. Not being able to defeat Ushijima Wakatoshi and setting foot to the Nationals is one of them. Though thinking of his hardworking teammates helps in dispersing those thoughts. Even if they never did manage to make it to the Nationals, he is still proud of his team.

No, what made him regret the most involves his adorable, annoying junior, Kageyama Tobio.

The first time he met Kageyama Tobio, he thought that he was adorable. Huge doe blue eyes and the badly hidden excitement that can be seen through the jitters on his body. Kageyama Tobio loudly announces himself and his position. Setter. Similar to him. At first, he never really thought deeply about it. Kageyama Tobio was just another adorable underclassman with the same position as him. Tobio would adorably follow his every steps like a baby chick and never seems to take his eyes off Tooru and Tooru enjoyed the attention. But then he saw Tobio plays and that changes everything.

Kageyama Tobio wasn't just another underclassman. He's a threat to Tooru. Unlike Tooru, Kageyama Tobio is a genius, naturally born with talents. His toss is so accurate it's as if there's a sniper scope behind those huge blue eyes. Despite the talents, Tobio doesn't seem to be very bright when it comes to other things. He had trouble speaking to his peers, stuck between stuttering shyness and blunt honesty and he wasn't very good when it comes to studying (Tooru had accidentally seen his test results and though the blush on Tobio's face was amusing, the single digits were quite worrying).

It wasn't so intimidating at first; Tobio's growing talents. It was fun at first teasing the boy. His gullible and earnest nature made him an easy target for the teasing. It was all good-natured though. All for the sake of seeing more of the amusing expression from his adorable underclassman. Tobio himself seems to be very attached to Tooru for some reason. Always asking for Tooru's advice and ask him to teach him how to serve. He rejected it, of course. As if he would help his rival getting more upper hand. But the kid was persistent. Never gets tired of asking him every day despite the constant rejection. In a way, that persistent attitude was perhaps enviable on its own.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one feeling threatened by Tobio's talent. Though unlike him, the others took a less mature way in dealing with it. Sure, he teases and refuses Tobio but he would never use such cruel words on Tobio nor would he ever lay a hand on him.

The reason he discovers was thanks to Tobio's shitty ability to lie. When he asks about the bruised hand, Tobio stuttered out some bullshit excuse as he averted his eyes. Tooru doesn't probe further but he gives out a genuine scolding on taking care of his hands as a setter. Soon as Tobio left, the fury Tooru felt overwhelms him. He himself doesn't understand why he felt this way. After all, Kageyama Tobio is just some cheeky adorable junior who gets on his nerve. Why does seeing the kid clearly hurt by someone else affects him this much?

The moment he hears Tobio's whimpers as well as mocking laughter inside the supposedly empty gym are when he snapped. He opened the gym door to be greeted by the sight of Tobio leaning against the wall surrounded by three of their teammates. Tobio's face scrunches up in pain and though he wasn't crying, he can see his eyes glinting with unshed tears. The formerly laughing teammates stopped as soon as they saw Tooru getting near them. From this distance, Tooru can see Tobio's right hand cradled by his other hand. It was trembling and the previous bruise worsens as it grows an angry purple.

At that moment, it took his whole consciousness to restraint himself from beating the other upperclassmen. His fists tremble so much that if he hadn't taken a deep breath a few times, it would have easily gone flying to one of their faces. Instead, he looks at them dead in the eyes, empty smile staring and asked in the coldest voice he had ever use.

"What is happening here?"

No one speaks. The only sounds that can be heard are Tobio's occasional whimper which prompts Tooru to get closer to him. The three upperclassmen immediately makes way from him and Tooru paid them no mind. He gently grasps Tobio's hand into his, assessing the damage. It doesn't seem to be very serious though this kind of bruise would make it hard to even hold a pencil. Tobio already has a very ugly, illegible writing and this could only make his writing even worse.

"Does it hurt?" the previous cold tone completely disappears and even Tooru was shocked at how gentle he sounded. What is so special about Kageyama Tobio to invoke this kind of gentleness within him?

Tobio averts his eyes and after a few moments he replies in a soft voice, "Not… really."

What's the point of lying now? "Stop lying!"

Tobio flinched, and a feeling of guilt crept into Tooru though he quickly dismissed it as he never leaves his gaze on Tobio and asks once again, "Does it hurt?"

"…Yes,"

Tooru's hand leaves Tobio's to put it around Tobio's shoulder and lightly cradle him as the boy started to sobs. Tooru averts his gaze to the now silent upperclassmen and the formerly gentle eyes immediately turned cold. Keeping his hands around Tobio and never letting his gaze wavers, Tooru walks towards the door with Tobio who is gradually calming himself. Just as they were about to walk out, Tooru looked at the upperclassmen and feels satisfied seeing them flinched.

"Don't think I'll keep quiet about this,"

He left without waiting to see their reaction. Right now, his only priority is to send Tobio to the infirmary. As they walk, Tobio kept silent until they arrived in front of the infirmary, his sobs had quietened down to nothing at that point. Tooru was just about to leave Tobio there and going back home when he feels a tug on his jacket from Tobio's uninjured hands. His face is red, especially the nose and around the eyes. There are still tear-stained on his face and it should have made Tobio looks ugly but dammit, even after crying Tobio is adorable.

"Thank you… Oikawa-san,"

That earnest caught him off guard and at lost at what to do, it feels like forever until Tooru decides to awkwardly pat his (not) adorable junior.

"…I'm the only one who is allowed to bully you. Got it?"

Tobio nodded and there is a slight smile on his face before he hurriedly went inside the infirmary. Oikawa was in daze after that. He was annoyed at Tobio. His constant request for serve lesson annoyed him and his frustrated face when he got teased on was amusing but…

There's something wrong with his heart.

After that, it seems like nothing had changed between them. He still teases Tobio and Tobio still asks him to teach him to serve as he continues to refuse. The three upperclassmen had left the club after Tooru told the coach on what happened. He was never one to make lightly of his threat. It was a comfortable moment and he enjoys the time spent with Tobio even if his heart continues to feel weird whenever he is with Tobio. Day by day, he could see Tobio slowly getting better and better. If his toss serve is wilder before, it is getting more refined and slowly more in tuned with their teammates. The more Tobio improve, the more Tooru felt something ugly growing inside him.

Not to mention with all the pressure he had in defeating Ushiwaka. He tried practising more. Iwaizumi seems to notice this and he would never fail to remind Tooru to take it easy in that motherly tone of this. When he jokingly mentions this to him, he was rewarded with a ball to the back of his head. Despite that, he never stops. He couldn't stop now, not when Tobio was slowly getting closer towards him. The teasing decreases as he focuses more on sharpening his skills but Tobio never stops asking Tooru for serve lessons. He would be mildly annoyed before but now, the ugly feelings are growing and more than once did he lose his temper and lashes out at Tobio. Iwaizumi would then scold him and he would just grunt in response and turn his back on Tobio.

The moment Tooru was subbed out in favour of Tobio, something inside him breaks. Seeing the way Tobio plays breaks it even more. The day went by in a blur, he can't remember what happens after, he only knows that he is now in the gym. Tobio approaches him and was saying something he couldn't hear and without him realizing it, his hand reaches out to Tobio.

He was about to do something as horrible as the others before.

He was thankful that Iwaizumi was there during that time. If he hadn't, the guilt would be even heavier. The look on Tobio's face was something that he could never forget; it was a look he had seen Tobio had when he is with the three upperclassmen. Tooru's apology doesn't felt genuine to him. He was too in a daze to comprehend what had just happened. Iwaizumi was there to remind him on what's important and though he walks out with bruises on his face, he had never been more thankful than ever before that Iwaizumi is there beside him no matter what.

It was easy to ignore Tobio after that. Tobio never asks for his help anymore and Tooru stops any unnecessary interaction with him. All of the club members seem to notice this but no one seems to mention anything, except for Iwaizumi. Tooru dismissed his concern. It would be better for both him and Tobio to cut off the connection early before he hurts Tobio again.

Though at times, he can feel the lingering gaze on his back from Tobio. He ignores it and focuses on his serve. He too stole glances at Tobio whenever the boy's attention was somewhere else. This exchange lasted until his graduation. The day of his graduation, he took off his second button and intended to give it Tobio as a farewell gift though the boy was nowhere to be seen. He then puts the button in an envelope and calls out to Kindaichi who was coincidentally near him to give the envelope to Tobio.

He wonders if Tobio kept it.

Even after all the ignoring and the stolen glances, Tobio never leaves his thought and hopefully, the button would do just the same to Tobio.

The next time he saw Tobio, he couldn't recognize him.

Who is this tyrant king? Where did that wide-eyed eager kid disappear to? Tooru felt disappointed and his heart clenches once Tobio was benched. He left. He couldn't bear to see it anymore.

The feelings he had for Tobio before seem like distant, bittersweet memory now.

But the moment he saw, Tobio again in those black uniform, it seems that something had changed. The light in Tobio's eyes are there again and though it wasn't as bright as before, it was still there and Tooru felt slightly happy.

But the gaze he gave to the shrimpy red-head quickly bury the happy feelings and he easily challenges Tobio. Up close, Tobio is taller now though still hadn't caught up to him. And though his face has lost those baby fats, his inky black hair and blue eyes didn't change and it brought comfort to him. Even now, Tobio is his adorable junior.

Same as his gaze. Even now, he looks at Oikawa as if he had hung the stars in the sky. Even after all the horrible things he had done to Tobio, it seems like the boy never truly sees the ugly side of Oikawa Tooru. He never leaves his gaze from the sparkling Oikawa Tooru.

And though it hurts, it still doesn’t excuse how he treated Tobio that day.

He was honest that day. He really did want to meet Tobio because he had hope that after all this time, Tobio could see Tooru for who he is; a flawed human being. And it started great. They were conversing normally and he had fun with Tobio. That day, if he had confessed to Tobio, perhaps things would be different.

But Oikawa Tooru was a coward and he resorts to hurting Tobio as per usual.

Because even if it didn’t start that way, he and Tobio had only hurt each other from the beginning, intentionally or otherwise. Even in the future, Tooru couldn’t help but feels like he would end up hurting the boy.

And Tooru had seen it that day at the park; Tobio with the shrimpy. Even after Tooru stomped on the boy’s heart, right now Tobio was smiling as he sat beside shrimpy and someone whom he assumed is shrimpy’s sister. He was smiling as he animatedly converses with the smaller shrimpy as shrimpy looks fondly towards Tobio.

He could never make Tobio smiles like that.

So, he decided to let Tobio free.

Even if the boy himself was too stubborn to fly away from Tooru, shrimpy would be there to help him fly higher, stronger.

And there are many things that Tooru would like to change. Maybe if he had to stop acting like grade-schooler pulling pigtails of the girl he likes, things might change. Maybe if he had to stop ignoring Tobio and instead confronts his feelings head-on, things might have changed. Maybe if he had realized his feelings earlier, things might have changed.

But now he could only look as the gaze Tobio used to hold on him are now directed on someone else. Could only stay silent as Tobio let out a small smile as he types out a reply for someone at the other end of the phone. Someone that Tooru doesn't even know of. He was desperate in keeping his distance from Tobio but now he could only feel regret as Tobio gets even farther from him. And he knows that this is the end from the moment Tobio asked to meet him today. Now, Tobio stood in front of him, who are dressed up similarly to when they went on their date and with face scrunches up as if he is trying very hard not to cry.

How cruel, Tobio-chan. I'm one who is about to cry right now.

"Oikawa-san I—"

Tooru cuts him off, "Tobio-chan, I love you,"

The blue eyes Tooru loves so much widen and his mouth opens and closes without any sounds out. It was adorable and Tooru chuckles before he continues, "I love you, Tobio-chan. And I'm sure that you feel the same way… before,"

Tooru looks away. It's hard to keep himself from crying but he knows that if he looks at Tobio now, the dam would break.

"I should have realized it sooner. Maybe then you would have been mine. We would be such a good-looking couple you know?"

"Oikawa-san…"

Ah, crap. He can feel the tears in his eyes now. He quickly blinks it away, "But maybe it's for the best that our hearts never align. I would only hurt you even if we are together,"

"That's not true! I hurt you too, Oikawa-san!"

"Tobio-chan… shut up and let me have this moment, will you?"

He quietens down and Tooru tried to arrange his thoughts into words, "I wonder when did I start feeling this way? But the truth is that I never thought that you'll love me back, Tobio-chan. The only one that you love is 'Oikawa Tooru the setter'. I wonder if you feel love for 'Oikawa Tooru'. But even if you never did, even if that love was based on something else, it still makes me happy that you loved me,"

"So Tobio-chan, tell me. Even if it's too late, tell me how you feel,"

He turns towards Tobio and the dam could no longer hold on. It seems to be the same for Tobio though Tobio's seems to have broken first. Point one for Oikawa Tooru. Though even after all these years, he still looks adorable even with tears dripping down his face and his face getting redder and redder. Tobio took a deep breath before he speaks.

"I loved you Oikawa-san. Maybe it's true that I didn't love 'you' at first but I do. I loved the Oikawa-san that is childish and likes to make Iwaizumi-san angry. I loved the Oikawa-san that keeps teasing me but would should kindness in ways I wouldn't have expected,"

Tooru smiles despite the tears. It seems that he was wrong. Tobio did see ‘him’ a little.

“And even after all the shit I did to you, you never took your eyes of me. Well, until shrimpy arrive, that is,”

Tobio cheeks dusted pink slightly and he lets out a shy smile, “You’re right, Oikawa-san. Someone told me that I took too long to realize it though and he’s right…”

Tobio looked at him and give him the gentlest smile he had ever seen, and probably for the last time.

"I loved you, Oikawa-san. And I am happy that you are my first love,"

It was that moment that Tooru could feel his heart breaking. He feels like crying even more now but instead he walks forward and wrapped his arm around Tobio. Tobio stiffens at first at the contact though he relaxes and returns the embrace. Their height was just perfect for a forehead kiss and he did just that.

"Goodbye, Tobio. I’ll pray for your happiness,"

They stayed that way for a little while before Tobio loosened the embrace and Tooru did the same. He bows to Tooru before took he took off running somewhere Tooru might have an idea of.

As he watches Tobio go, Tooru could hear something like a string snapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I love Oikage, I also really love angsty Oikage. Sorry ;w;  
> Whenever I read soulmate OiKage, sometimes I would just think 'Tobio, honey, just leave that dude,' and that's what I wrote even though it hurts.  
> Like, Oikage has so many ranges which is one of the reasons I love them so muchh.  
> And we're so close to the ending, hopefully, I could finish it before December.  
> Comments if your heart is breaking like me or you're laughing gleefully like me ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


	9. Hinata Shouyou: Another Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Shouyou's life changes the moment he got hit in the head.

The moment the ball hit his head is when everything changes for Hinata Shouyou.

Up until now, Shouyou had lived his life normally with a normal family consisting of his parents and his dearest little sister, Natsu. He himself is a normal who loves hanging out with his friends, sports, and ever since he saw the Little Giant, volleyball.

Even when he was the only one in the volleyball club at Yukigaoka Junior High, the love for volleyball never diminished. He knows that compared to all the other more experienced player from the other school, his skill is that of a little bird learning how to fly after all the other little bird had already soared in the sky. Despite that, he never stops practising, trying and playing. His friends, despite already busy with their club, always helps him with his practice which he is forever grateful for. However, he would appreciate if the ball Izumi toss didn't directly hit his head and made him lost consciousness.

The moment he opened his eyes, the changes were very subtle at first and sure, Shouyou was never the brightest of the student but who would notice such thin, almost unnoticeable line that suddenly appears on people's finger?

It was gradual. He noticed the slight glint of red on Izumi's finger first though he dismissed it as a slight concussion as Izumi checks on him nervously. As his vision cleared, now he can see that Kouji had the same glint of red as well. Thin and almost translucent, the red strings are tied neatly to their fingers with a pretty little bow on it. It stretches far; so far that Shouyou could not see the end of the strings.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought… That was a good toss though Izumi!"

Shouyou was then forced to return home by Izumi and Kouji. Usually, he would practice longer than this but even his protest is lacklustre as he let himself be dragged home by his friends. They both apologize to Shouyou's mom once at the front door and his mom just laughs and said that this was a common occurrence for her son. Befuddled, Shouyou was about to counter with an 'I'm not that clumsy!' when he noticed it.

The red string.

Compared to Izumi and Kouji's string, his mom string is much brighter in colour and unlike their strings, Shouyou can see where the end of the string is. And that's when Shouyou understood.

The red string of fate.

Because what else could explain the red string that connected his mother and father if not the red string that connected lovers?

There's no one who doesn't know of the legend and frankly, Shouyou was overjoyed by this. He is still a bit confuse and disoriented (getting hit by a ball really hurts…) but he can say with confidence that that instance was one of the most excitable moments of his life. His mother notices this but he wasn't able to articulate an appropriate response for his sudden excitement so he just grins while his family looks at him confused but accepting. They didn't question further though his father teases that perhaps spring has finally come for Shouyou in which elicit a blush and a very strong denial from Shouyou.

Even Natsu's finger is tied with the string though it's as translucent as Izumi and Kouji and this fact kind of makes Shouyou's heart clenches at the thought of his baby sister leaving him to marry some unknown person. Though his excitement faded a bit once he noticed his finger.

Empty.

There is not even a tiny, thin line on it. It is completely empty. Normal.

Hinata Shouyou doesn't have the red string of fate.

He tried to rationalize it. Perhaps the person who can see the red string wouldn't be able to see their string? It made sense. After all, wouldn't it be unfair if he is able to seek out his fated partner with cheat codes? Plus, where's the challenge in knowing who the love of your life is without getting to know them first?

However, somewhere deep inside, Shouyou is scared. Scared that it might be because Shouyou doesn't have a fated partner in the first place. Perhaps everyone in this world has a fated partner waiting for them somewhere except for Shouyou.

But as quickly as the depressive thoughts came, Shouyou quickly dismissed it.

'Think positive!' he thought, 'I might be the only one with this awesome ability! I shouldn't get depressed over it!'

Remaining optimistic is hard, but it is also easy and optimism is definitely in Hinata Shouyou's top five skills.

It was quite fun after that, seeing the strings on people. Like how Ms Nakamura's strings are connected to Mr Yoshimura. Or how Ishihara from his class is connected to Yasumoto from the next class. As much as Shouyou wanted to play cupid from them, maybe it's best to leave it alone to fate. This ability of his might be just some glitch that wasn't supposed to happen and Shouyou wasn't supposed to see people's other half. He was just happy seeing the people walking around with their red strings. Shouyou did see people without the red string at times though they are mostly old peoples. There is no one else near his age who doesn't have the red string.

Third-year of middle school; during his very first volleyball match is when he met him.

Kageyama Tobio.

King of The Court.

And also, the only other person without a red string similar to his.

Kageyama Tobio is scary. The way he talks doesn't sound like a normal middle schooler. He is tall, intimidating with a permanent scowl on his face and a gloomy aura surrounding him. Kageyama Tobio is also blunt and honest. He easily intimidates the first year through cold hard facts and he is the only one to takes their team seriously. Even if his skills are obviously above and beyond them, he never looks down or ridiculed them like his teammates.

Despite only first time meeting him, Shouyou felt a sense of comfort with him. Perhaps it's his honest attitude and the way he takes them seriously, but it is also for the fact that this is the first time Shouyou met someone his age without the red string like him, and Shouyou does feel bad for Kageyama Tobio. Not only does he not have a red string on him, but he also seems to be isolated but his teammate and as the match progress, Kageyama Tobio slowly loses his composure and seems to be growing more and more frustrated with his teammates.

They lost after only playing one match. It was frustrating and Shouyou's heart clenches painfully. As he declared to Kageyama Tobio his wish to defeat him, another feeling seems to emerge in his heart. A feeling he had yet had a name for.

Meeting Kageyama Tobio again at Karasuno only serves to intensify those unnamed feelings. Though right now Shouyo was inclined to name the feelings 'annoyance' because Kageyama Tobio is the most annoying person he had ever met! (Until he met Tsukishima but that was for later)

Kageyama Tobio is hot-tempered, foul-mouthed and a tyrant. He never shies away from critiquing Shouyou and was never one to filter his words. Kageyama Tobio is violent and seems to be using his height as an advantage to intimidate smaller prey. He doesn't seem to be aware of his surroundings and his blunt manner can borderline be rude and demeaning at times. Kageyama Tobio is…

A hard-worker, a perfectionist, an awkward, fumbling teenager who lacks social skills and never seems to be able to properly convey his feelings through words. Kageyama Tobio is passionate about volleyball in ways that Shouyou hopes he can someday catch up to. Despite everything, Kageyama Tobio is just a teenager who loves volleyball too much and his passion never wavers.

Shouyou likes seeing him toss. Likes seeing his unconsciously adorable smile whenever a play goes well. Shouyou likes his scrunched-up face as he couldn't decide on what milk to choose at the vending machine. Shouyou likes how Kageyama tries so hard to get along with the animals to the point where the concentration makes him pout even more than usual. Shouyou likes how subtle his kindness and gentleness are. How he would give his food to the strays, how he would gently turn the down the confession and how he would always help Shouyou in practice and give critics and weave it with compliments.

Shouyou likes…

But of course! Platonically!

It's not like he thinks that Kageyama Tobio is attractive. It's just his classmates who are blinded by Kageyama's (kind of) handsome looks and completely ignoring the tyrant king that he is inside. He doesn't think that Kageyama has an adorable face whenever he falls asleep after a particularly brutal study session. And he definitely thinks that it is NOT cute that Kageyama had a bed hair after waking up and sleepily blinks his eyes as he awakes.

Nope. Nope.

So Shoyou wonders why that his heart aches when he sees the look Kageyama is giving to Oikawa Tooru.

Because Kageyama looks at Oikawa Tooru the same way Shouyou looks at Kageyama Tobio.

And the moment they met the Grand King at the gates is when he notices the thin, barely noticeable line that connected Kageyama Tobio and Oikawa Tooru's finger.

And Shouyou's heart clenches more painfully than before.

When they leave, so does the line between Kageyama Tobio and Oikawa Tooru. The further they get, the thinner the string gets until it disappears and Kageyama Tobio is once again stringless.

The nameless feelings appear again but this time, Shouyou felt like crying and he doesn't know why.

He had only known Kageyama Tobio for a short while. The only connections they have are volleyball and their stringless fingers. But now one of that connection is broken and Shouyou doesn't understand why he felt like punching the Grand King's pretty face or maybe spiked a volleyball right at his face. He doesn't understand why his heart clenches even more when he sees the look that Kageyama gave the Grand King while the man himself looks at his supposed fated partner with a cold look.

It takes a while for those jumbled feelings to finally calm down. Once again, he looked at his stringless finger and remember the fingers of his teammates. Tanaka-san and Shimizu-senpai fingers are connected, and it was even brighter than the usual strings he saw though still not as bright as his parents. Daichi-san and Suga-san are also connected though they don't seem to see each other in that way yet. Yamaguchi's string is connected to someone in the school but Shouyou had yet to see who's at the end of the strings. All the others also have their strings and it used to be just him and Kageyama without one.

Until now.

But why is it so thin to the point of it being non-existent? Was their connection that weak that the string only manifests at close proximity? But one thing for sure, he hated how Kageyama looks whenever it involves the Grand King. He hated the loneliness and longing that reflect on Kageyama's eyes whenever he speaks of the Grand King. Shouyou wishes that he could erase those expressions from Kageyama's face. Even his usual scowling would be more acceptable than this sad, abandoned look that he has.

The day Kageyama asked him on what to wear during a date, Shouyou has a feeling that he knows who Kageyama are dressed up for. But Kageyama is his precious partner and friend and Shouyou graciously give the clueless Kageyama tips. The picture Kageyama gave him infuriates him but also makes his heart beats faster. But somewhere inside him, Shouyou feels a painful tug in his heart that the person Kageyama dressed up for wasn't for him.

"Natsu! Do you want to go out and play? I'll take you!"

Natsu cheers though his mother looks at him strangely at the sudden impulsive action but Shouyou doesn't care. At that moment, Shouyou needs to get out somewhere. His heart is being weird again.

After walking around with Natsu for a while, they became hungry and Natsu whines for crepes. As they walk towards the crepe stall near the park is when across a familiar person crouching in the sea of people. That person looks like he's crying. But those clothes…

"Kageyama…?"

He hurriedly went near him with Natsu in tow. Natsu carefully put her tiny hands on Kageyama's shoulder as he lifts his face.

He wasn't crying but his face makes Shouyou heart clenches even more. Even more than when he first saw Kageyama's red string and Shouyou has an inkling on who was the cause of it.

At that moment, his drive to increase the power of his spikes heightened.

But now is no time to be angry. He had to help Kageyama and thus he impulsively drags Kageyama for an outing.

An outing. Not a date.

Plus, Natsu is with them.

And during that time, all Hinata wanted to wipe the despair from Kageyama's eyes. He is used to the frowning, angry and the scary Kageyama but he hated this Kageyama. He hated how Kageyama heartbroken Kageyama looks.

If it was Shouyou, he wouldn't cause Kageyama to make that face ever again.

The moment they lost to Aoba Johsai are when he sees those looks intensifies on Kageyama's face and at that moment, he would give anything just so Kageyama would smile again. Even his scary, awkward smile would suffice. Just please, erase those longing from your eyes.

Shouyou desires to be stronger; so that Kageyama won't ever make the face again. Even if he hides it well, Shouyou had seen the tears on his blue eyes that were hidden by the droplets from the faucet. He wouldn't let Oikawa Tooru stole the lights from Kageyama's eyes ever again. Even if it causes a rift between them, if it meant getting stronger and protecting Kageyama, Shouyou wouldn't mind.

The nameless feelings grew again, and this time it feels lighter. After they made up (sort of), there's a different glint in Kageyama's eyes and after they defeated Aoba Johsai and the Grand King, it seems that Kageyama's eyes have changed. There are still some lingering longing and sadness but this time he is able to meet Oikawa Tooru's eyes with confidence and Shouyou's heart feels like it's soaring. The thin string is still there and as Kageyama and the Grand King gets further from each other, the string slowly fades into nothing.

Shouyou decided that perhaps, the nameless feeling is more than 'annoyance'.

* * *

"Don't you think that Kageyama fawn too much over the Grand King?"

"…Why are you here?"

Shouyou doesn't know what prompted him to suddenly express his thoughts regarding Kageyama and the Grand King to Tsukishima in his classroom. Perhaps it's because Tsukishima is impartial. He hates everyone equally (with the exception of Yamaguchi probably).

"We saw each other enough during club and during study. I don't need to see you during lunch break as well,"

"And it's like Kageyama doesn't even care that the Grand King is treating him like shit! Like when it comes to him, Kageyama just lost all of his scary aura!"

"…I can't believe I'm being ignored by Hinata of all people,"

Yamaguchi chuckles while patting Tsukishima's shoulder sympathetically, "Don't mind, Tsukki,"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi,"

"Sorry, Tsukki,"

"Next time we meet the Grand King, we should definitely crush them so that Kageyama won't ever have to see that jerk again!"

Tsukishima smirks and leans forward with his chin on his arm, "Careful there, Hinata. It almost sounds like you're in love with King and feeling jealous of the Grand King,"

Shouyou was stunned and stare at Tsukishima with wide eyes, "Huh?"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, "Why am I still talking to an idiot? That's 15 minutes that I'll never get back,"

Tsukishima quickly wears his headphone before Shouyou could speak anymore. Feeling defeated, Shouyou stands to return to his classroom before Yamaguchi grabbed his arm and gives him a gentle smile.

"It's okay, Hinata. I don't know if you or even Kageyama himself realise this but when you guys are together, he didn't look at Oikawa-san anymore. He looks at you,"

Shouyou can feel his face burning out and he stutters before quickly dashing out of the classroom. Yamaguchi's laughter can be heard behind him but he just continued running until he crashed into something.

Or someone.

"Watch where you're going, dumbass!"

Without realizing it, he is outside and in front of the vending machine where Kageyama would often buy his milk. He is looking annoyed as he's stopping any further movement from Shouyou by putting his hand on his shoulder.

_He has a really nice hand…_

_…_

_HOLD UP_

"Ka—Kageyama?!!"

Kageyama tilts his head. He tends to that a lot. He should stop, it's making his heart being weird again.

"What? You need something from me?"

Shouyou stares at him. Suddenly, it feels he had forgotten how to talk. Kageyama is still looking at him with his blue eyes.

_"He looks at you,"_

Oh no.

_"…feeling jealous on the Grand King,"_

No, no.

"No, no,"

"Huh?"

_"It almost sounds like you're in love with King…"_

"NO!"

With that, Shouyou took off running again, Kageyama stares at him, bewildered and confused.

"…Weirdo," Kageyama return to the vending machine to buy his milk though he couldn't help but let out a small smile at Shouyou's antics.

Shouyou meanwhile feels like his heart is about to burst. It's beating loudly right now that he wonders if everyone can hear it. His face must have matched his hair colour right now.

"Stupid Tsukishima!"

"Stupid Yamaguchi!"

He stopped running. His heart feels like it was going to burst and it wasn't only because he's been running like a maniac.

"…Stupid Kageyama…"

_Stupid, nameless feelings._

* * *

After Kageyama returns from the Youth National Camp, once again it seems like something changes for Kageyama. He seems hesitant at times and looks conflicted and Shouyou doesn't hesitate in lending a hand when he saw the look on Kageyama's face after he snapped at his teammates. All of his words are from his heart. So, what if Kageyama was a tyrant king? That was a part of Kageyama that Shouyou…

That Shouyou…

He couldn't continue his thoughts when he sees the expression on Kageyama's face. The nameless feelings feel like it exploded in his heart and oh.

He loves him.

He has fallen in love with Kageyama Tobio.

Right now, he can say with confidence.

He loves Kageyama Tobio.

His heart hurts whenever he sees Kageyama with Oikawa Tooru.

His heart hurts whenever he saw Kageyama feeling sad.

And his heart hurts that his finger isn't connected to Kageyama's.

But even despite all of that, he would give anything for Kageyama to be happy. Even if it meant that their fingers would never be connected and Kageyama would never look at him the same way he looked at Oikawa Tooru. And even if the nameless feelings grew ugly as he saw Kageyama getting friendly with someone named 'Miya Atsumu' as they texted often (Kageyama is not even a texter!), those feelings quickly disappear when he saw how relaxed and happy Kageyama looks when he's on his phone with Miya Atsumu. For when Kageyama is happy, even if his heart clenches and the nameless feelings grew, it was all worth it for Kageyama. Maybe this Miya Atsumu will be the person to make Tobio smiles always

In the end, he couldn't name this feeling he had for Kageyama Tobio because it's too much and any name wouldn't give it any justice. And Hinata Shouyou is fine with leaving it nameless.

…

"Hinata!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally near the end.  
> I had fun writing Hinata. He's such a cheerful and inspiring character that you just can't help but love him.


	10. Kageyama Tobio: Reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He chases after his sun.

When Kageyama Kazuyo died, a part of Tobio died as well and Tobio had never felt so alone as he is now. The one person who is always beside him playing volleyball and the only one who share the world they see is gone and after that, he can no longer see what's around him, which causes his teammate hatred to grow to the point of abandoning him and he couldn't really blame them.

The red string who was supposed to show him the one person who would be by his side ended up hurting him more than he would admit. Seeing Oikawa serve for the first time is what causes his heart to start pouring affection towards Oikawa even if that affection is one-sided and the small kindness Oikawa showed every now and then only cemented those feelings and Tobio truly believed that Oikawa is the right fated person for him.

But seeing Hinata jumped for the first time during their first middle school tournament invoke a feeling within him, something similar to when he first saw Oikawa serves. And the moment Hinata declares that he would be there for Tobio's toss, Tobio knows that what he feels towards Hinata are similar to his feelings towards Oikawa even if it wasn't as intense. Hinata is very different than Oikawa. He sucks at volleyball and he is loud in a way a bird would screech for no reason. Plus, he is way shorter than Tobio. How could someone so different from Oikawa Tooru invoke the same feeling within him?

And Tobio enjoys Hinata's company. He is the only one who is able to keep up with him. Even if Hinata got intimidated with Tobio at times, he never hesitates to return the jab that Tobio give. No matter how impossible the toss Tobio gave, Hinata never gives up trying to be there and as such, Tobio never hesitates to push Hinata past his limits, even more than the others.

But even so, Tobio is still tied; figuratively and literally. His heart never stops loving Oikawa but he was scared of this new feeling towards Hinata. He was scared that there wouldn't be enough space for all those feelings and his heart would end up breaking. And the fear of the unknown if he chooses a path different from what was fated. Even when Oikawa continue hurting him, Tobio was too stubborn to let go of those feelings.

But he didn’t notice Oikawa’s hidden kindness. Slowly pushing him away in fear of hurting him but Tobio was too stubborn and blind to see it. Unconsciously, he must have been hurting Oikawa as well but Oikawa still stayed strong. It seems like he still has a long way to go to catch to Oikawa.

Miya Atsumu reminded him of Oikawa Tooru in some way. His words can be sharp and condescending but unlike Oikawa, Miya is friendly towards him. He easily gave out tips on volleyball and eager to train with Tobio whenever he asks for it. Miya is kind towards him even if the teasing reminded him too much of Oikawa at times. And the fact that Miya could also see the red string create a sense of familiarity within them. It feels like he doesn't need to hide a part of himself from him. What he feels towards Miya Atsumu is different than what he feels towards Oikawa and Hinata but Tobio still likes Miya.

The kiss from Miya confuses him but now, Tobio's head feels clearer than before and he knows what he has to do and knows what his heart wants.

_“If she wasn’t as kind, I wouldn’t have fallen for her every day till this day,”_

_“My fate is whatever I choose, right?”_

_“In the end, it's only worth to love someone who loves you in return; the best and the worst of you,"_

_“Your eyes have already wandered somewhere else, your heart is still stubbornly holding on to a feeling invoked by a mere string,”_

_“Tobio-chan, I love you,”_

There are all kinds of love. His gift allows him to see only one kind of love and that blinded him. If it wasn’t because of the people around him, he wouldn’t have notice other things.

He wouldn’t notice his love for Hinata Shouyou.

And stealing the lines from Miya, 'Fate be damned.' He loves Hinata Shouyou even if he is different from Oikawa and even if their fingers weren't connected.

As here he is now in front of the orange-haired boy who looks dumbfounded to see him.

“Kageyama?! What are you—”

Hinata eyes widen and he looks angry. It’s the look that he had seen Hinata used at times when he’s totally determined such as when he challenges Ushijima. That’s when Tobio realizes that there are still tear stain on his red eyes from crying.

“You’ve been crying, didn’t you? Is it the Grand King again?”

Tobio shivers at the coldness from Hinata’s words. At times, the boy can be truly terrifying despite his short stature.

“No—I mean yes but it’s not like that!”

Though Hinata doesn’t seems to care. He clenches his fist and starts to run, shocking Tobio who manages to catch Hianat’s arms before he could run further.

“Wait, Hinata! It’s not what you think!”

Hinata glares at him, “He makes you cry again! I hate that! I hate how you look whenever Oikawa is near you. I promised to get stronger so that you won’t cry like that again but…”

Hinata bit his lips in frustration and Tobio was at loss. What should’ve he have said to Hinata at this time?

Tobio takes a deep breath and shouted out,

"Hinata you dumbass!"

Hinata blinks before his face scrunches in annoyance, "Wha— excuse me?"

Tobio curses inwardly. That doesn't go as well as what he thought in his head. It is way easier when he was talking to Oikawa before. However, he continues, letting his heart speak for himself, "Hinata, you're a dumbass,"

"What does that make you?!"

"But…"

He looks straight at Hinata's brown eyes. So very different from Oikawa's but it's those set of eyes that invokes love even stronger that what he had towards Oikawa.

"I like you, Hinata,"

Hinata's eyes widen even more. He was gaping and Tobio had a sense of déjà vu. He couldn't help but laugh a bit as Hinata continued to stare at him dumbfoundedly. Those dumb expressions, he loves them too.

"I like you even if you're a dumbass. Even if the world says I wasn't supposed to, I really do," Hinata's eyes are glinting with tears now and he hastily wipes them with his sleeve before it could drop.

“I love you, Hinata,”

"…Even for you, that's a cruel joke, Kageyama…"

"There's no way I would joke, dumbass,"

"Ah, see! How could you say you love me when you call me a dumbass?! And saying that you weren't supposed to… that the world wouldn't want you to fall…" the previously wiped tears appear again and Hinata doesn't bother wiping them. Tobio wanted to go up and wipe it for him more than ever right then and there but he restrained himself and let Hinata finishes.

"I was prepared to let you go; you know? I can see where your gaze has been directed to this whole time and even if it hurts and even when I was confused, I'm happy if it means that you would be happy. But when he keeps hurting you, I thought that I need to save you,"

Tobio scoffs, “I’m not some damsel who needs saving, you know,”

Hinata grins, “I know. You’re more of the evil wizard,”

Tobio scowls and Hinata jut laughs. Tobio likes the sound of his laughter, the way he would close his eyes and laugh with no worries in the world. Tobio smiles.

"My gaze had always been with you from the moment you fly,"

Tobio went up to Hinata and using his sleeve, he wipes down the tears on his face, "Hey, Hinata… Did you know? I can see the red string of fate,"

Hinata stiffens before looking at Tobio in shocked. The shock of the love confession and now this out-of-nowhere confession about the red string is probably isn't good for his heart.

"And I always thought that it is something that couldn't be defied. That one day, I'll meet the person at the end of my string, fall in love with them and live happily ever after. I did fall in love but happiness is a different thing. My fated partner…"

"The Grand King,"

Now it was Tobio's turn to be surprised, "I know. I can see it. But it's so dim that I never thought that you have a fated partner in the first place,"

Tobio's eyes cast downwards. He already knew from Miya how translucent his red string is yet it is still a sad thought. The sad thought of their poor connection as fated partner overshadows his shock at Hinata's revelation for a moment before he gained his composure, "So you knew… And you can see it too?"

Hinata nodded, "And I thought that you and I are the same and eventually, without realizing it, I too…"

Hinata seems to be in a trance before he clench his fists tightly, “That’s why I too…”

A glint of determination flashes in Hinata’s eyes. The previous hesitance disappears as Hinata grabbed both of Tobio's hand in his and declared loudly for the whole neighbourhood to hear,

"I love you, Kageyama!!"

It's loud and usually, Coach Ukai would appear and scolded them for being too loud or Tobio would have yelled back at Hinata in an equally high volume but at that moment he is too dumbfounded by the declaration and now he is just staring dumbly at Hinata. Growing impatient, Hinata lets go of Tobio's hand to grab at his collar to bring him down and without being able to completely processed it, Tobio feels it.

Hinata's lips on his.

It's different from Miya's kiss and Tobio finds himself relaxing against it and returning the kiss. It was awkward and they have no idea if they are doing it right but for Tobio, it was the best feelings he ever had, similar to the feeling of a successful toss. It feels like forever before Hinata lets go and giggle.

"Ahh, it's so tiring being a nice guy when all I want to do is to just push you down and kiss you,”

Tobio blushes at the confession. So Hinata had been thinking about him like that?

“Sh—Shut up dumbasss. This won’t be the last,”

Hinata grins and cups Tobio cheeks with his hands. The hands that’s going to bring them to the top.

“I've decided, Kageyama,"

Tobio blinks at him, still a bit dazed and slightly tilts his head, "Decide what?"

Hinata grins, "I'm done being the nice guy. From now on, I'll be chasing after you. Even if our fingers are not connected, I would just tie up a string to you and connect it to mine so you better be prepared!"

This side of Hinata that is competitive and never gives up on a challenge. The one that looked at Ushijima dead in the eyes and declared war on him; it's a side that made Tobio falls in love with Hinata. Tobio returned the grin.

"Challenge accepted, dumbass."

Grinning at each other, they reach out their hands and the hands naturally fitted each other. At that moment, a red string gradually appears, connecting their fingers together; growing brighter and brighter but neither seems to notice as they are immersed in each other's eyes.

* * *

"So, you finally got together with that kid? Congrats Tobio-kun!"

"Thank you, Miya-san,"

Even after the kiss, it was surprisingly easy to converse normally with Tobio. They would text each other often and occasionally call. There was something calming with talking to Tobio. His reaction was as amusing as ever even though the phone and Atsumu can't wait to see Tobio again in the next tournament.

"Remember, to mention me as the catalyst to your relationship at your wedding toast yeah? Credit where credit is due,"

Even without seeing him, Atsumu could tell that Tobio is blushing right now. His adorable face growing red as answers, "Y…yes. Of course,"

Atsumu laughs. At least Tobio doesn't deny the prospect of marriage. They were silent for a while before Atsumu spoke,

"Hey, Tobio-kun…"

"Yes?"

"Are you happy, Tobio?"

Tobio smiles, "Yes I am. Thank you, Miya-san,"

Atsumu grins as he ended the call. Immediately after, Atsumu slumped into Osamu's bed facedown, groaning.

"Sorry for the heartbreak,"

"Shut up, 'Samu," the words are muffled and lack the usual bite and Osamu grinned at it. They were quiet for a while, which is unusual for them before Osamu broke the silence.

"On graduation day, I would confess to Kita-san,"

Atsumu immediately whipped his head towards Osamu with an incredulous expression, "Wha— Really??"

Osamu grins, "Yep! Kita-san would be going far away so the least I could do is to leave a lasting impression on him no matter the outcome,”

Atsumu looked at his twin in wonder. He wouldn’t think that the nonchalant Osamu would take such a bold decision.

“Damn, ‘Samu… Where will you confess? I need to see Kita-san’s reaction!”

Osamu stuck out his tongue, “Not telling you. Go stalk someone else’s confessions,”

Atsumu groans while Osamu grins, “You should confess to Sakusa the next time you meet him at the camp,"

At this, Atsumu's face scrunch in disgusts, "Eww, that clean-freak only has eyes on Ushijima you know? Plus, he's annoying! You should see what he’s like when there’s a cockroach in his room. You would think he’s a drama kid instead of a volleyball player,"

"It'll be a good distraction from your Tobio-kun,"

At the mention of Tobio, Atsumu returns to his slumping and his groaning continues, “Tobio-kun could handle cockroaches you know… It was such a gap from his usual adorableness that it’s kind of infuriating…”

Osamu feels a bit guilty and annoyed at himself for reminding Atsumu of his heartbreak and continuing his annoying groaning. This is the first time he had seen Atsumu this depressed over someone. Usually Atsumu would just complain for a while before moving on to something or someone else. Kageyama Tobio must have been someone truly special to make Atsumu feels this way.

"…Let's get some onigiris. My treat,"

Atsumu still looks a bit gloomy though he still nodded.

Miya Osamu has a secret.

The truth is that, when he discovers that Kita Shinsuke takes a good care of Atsumu when his twin brother was sick, Osamu had fallen in love with his captain. He had fallen for the simple kindness of his soulmate.

Osamu shared the same sentiment as Atsumu. Even if he was fated for someone, he would not just follow it just because 'fate says so'. But he wouldn't be opposed to it if he like the person. Osamu hoped that Atsumu too would find someone who made him feels the same way towards Kita Shinsuke. Whether it's Sakusa Kiyoomi or even someone else, he wouldn't mind as long as they make Atsumu happy.

He looked at the red string tied to his finger. Why the string exists or why some can see it, is something he'll never get an answer to but as long as they pursue their own happiness, then nothing else matters. Even without the existence of the red string, it was easy enough to fall in love. How long the love would last really depends on the person themselves.

* * *

Oikawa looks at the picture Takeru took. Even if he looks blurry, at least the picture of Tobio bowing are still very clear. He chuckles to himself. One day, he’ll see Tobio again on the court and surely his annoyingly adorable underclassman would surely be even stronger. Sparing one last glance at the picture, he closes his phone and starts running.

No way will he be left behind.

* * *

Somewhere, Kageyama Tobio looked at his linked hand with Hinata Shouyou and their linked red string. The world he used to see with his grandfather until his death are no longer lonely. Now there is someone else to share the joy of seeing people connected all around the world. It takes time and a lot of heartbreak but bending fate to be with Hinata was worth it.

For the first time since the death of his grandfather, Tobio knows that everything will be fine.

* * *

Special thanks to [Kaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaar) for the amazing fanart! Words couldn't describe how much I love them (ಥ﹏ಥ)♡♡♡♡♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMAKE:  
> Hinata: You might get Kageyama's first date, and you might get Kageyama's first kiss but guess who's gonna get his virginity? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Kageyama: ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄-⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄
> 
> And that's a wrap! Thank you for reading until the very end!  
> I used to write for fun only so this is my first ever published fanfiction. It was fun and with fanfic the writing feels smoother, thus I was able to write a lot. I mean 30,000 words?? My plan initially is just at least 2,000 words per chapter, making it a mere 20,000+ words fanfic but damn, I exceed my own expectation.  
> As for the story, the three pairing (KageHina, OiKage, AtsuKage) are my top Kageyama pairing so it's a pretty self-indulgence story. But no matter how much I jump from one ship to another, I would always comes back to KageHina ♡  
> I have plans for an ERASED OiKage AU next so we'll see how that goes~ Once again, thank you and see ya! ^^


End file.
